


一个反叛者的自白

by supermazui



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psycho-Pass Fusion, F/M, Sybil System (Psycho-Pass)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermazui/pseuds/supermazui
Summary: 突然有一天，榊原江里听到了声音，微弱的像是电流一样的，又像是什么都没有一样，她只是觉得她听到了声音。而声音从哪里来的，没有人知道，同时直觉也在诉说警告——不要去找。
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Original Female Character(s), Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Original Character(s), Kita Shinsuke/Original Female Character(s), Kozume Kenma/Original Female Character(s), Tsukishima Kei/Original Female Character(s), Udai Tenma/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. 设定

**Author's Note:**

> *Psycho Pass世界观，第三人称all向，可买股，但有特定人员不参与，后期会提及，多线结局。  
> *所有角色私设如山，或正派或反派，年龄不按原作走，毫无逻辑，有主线剧情，支线巨多。  
> *原题为《你最好一无所知》，现在修文重发

一系

公安刑事课一系为第一分队，也是东京都内发生事件后第一时间会要求出动的队伍。

先介绍第一分队，队内人员共有监视官两名和执行官四名，人员如下：

□榊原江里→公安局刑事课一系监视官，27岁。

-父母是前刑警，在任务中殉职，在乡下的老人身边长大，高中通过测验，以高分进入警校。

-毕业后在警校留任教官，负责未来监视官的教学任务。

-有超乎常人的好奇心，在正义感与对未解之谜之间会抛弃善恶观，情绪化，易有指数波动。

-身体素质极强，虽为女性，但近身格斗技能仅次于宇内天满。

-在跳楼事件后，被系统转为刑事课的监视官。

□月岛萤→公安局刑事课一系监视官，24岁。

-有史以来刑事课最天才的成员没有之一，遇事十分沉稳，从不慌乱。

-其兄长是隔离设施的心理治疗师，故自小便深知保持色相稳定的重要性，厌烦指数忽上忽下的危险人物。

-行动时喜欢处于后方，暗中进行观察后，一击即中，擅长用布局的方式抓人，与其日常搭档黑尾表面合不来，实际上在战略方面偶尔也会去寻求他的意见。

-思考案件时会在办公室旁若无人地吃甜点，尤其是草莓蛋糕，从来没有见他与人分享过，列夫曾经偷吃过他蛋糕上的草莓，差一点被用Dominator击毙。

-平时面无表情，但对相熟的人会露出较为毒舌的一面，擅长冷面吐槽，但格斗技能全队最弱，行动落单即被秒的类型。

*起初没有耐心跟从没有查案经验的榊原解释布局，行动一开始时常把她跳过不理，而当榊原从犯人手上救下了被挟持差一些出现数值变动的他之后，就出现了转变。

□黑尾铁朗→公安局刑事课一系执行官，33岁。

-幼时父母离异，导致自小心理指数出现异常，青春期便被判定为是潜在犯。

-看似好相处很有亲和力，实际上是全队犯罪指数最高的人且恒定在某个数值基本不会变化，擅长以被控制的状态控制别人，曾从隔离设施中逃跑，在三-不-管-地带是出了名的欺诈师，被负责海外逃犯的外务省行动课抓回。

-身材高大，在格斗中有异于常人的柔软度，比起使用Dominator更喜欢以言语迷惑对方，同时采取近战以体力压制，其危险性使得本人也被看作重点监察对象。

-拥有数量相当可观的秘密线人，其中大半都是女性。

*入职第一日出任务时榊原曾经看过他的数值，总是保持在可以处决和不必处决之间的状态，月岛冷着脸提醒，若出现任何问题请第一时间抛弃他只救自己就可以。

□灰羽列夫→公安局刑事课一系执行官，22岁，新人。

-日俄混血，其父亲是俄罗斯某黑帮的打手，当年逃入境内时被作为医护人员的母亲救下，血统问题使得他从小在身材与长相上都与其他人不一样。

-中学时被父亲曾经的对头绑架而导致色相浑浊，但却没有因此怨恨父亲，和外表不太相同，性格过于直率，也可以说是少根筋，非常容易被黑尾耍，而且每次都会上当。

-查案基本靠直觉，在脑子开始思考以前就会行动，但总是意外会获得一些小收获，是第一分队的吉祥物。

-最近正在努力地跟随黑尾身后学习如何培养吸引女性的能力，某天甚至梳着和黑尾相同的发型出现在办公室，目前看来他应该是又被骗了。

*热衷于和前教官榊原比到底谁才是最能打的，黑尾告诉他就是因为他总是纠结这一点才会一直没有女人缘的。

□木兔光太郎→公安局刑事课一系执行官，30岁。

-上学期间曾经被卷入欺凌事件，表面上毫不在意却也曾萌生过杀意，有隐藏的危险性。

-只要处在状态绝对是战力值全队最强，看着智商不高，但总能注意到最关键的点，但缺点是非常容易不在状态。

-是刑事课少有能与黑尾毫无顾忌打成一片的人，却不是没有提防心的人，在列夫来之前已经被黑尾骗出经验来了。

-传说中唯一能够熟练使用木兔光太郎的人只有曾经第二分队的监视官赤苇京治，在赤苇京治升职为刑事课课长以后将二队新来的监视官宫侑折磨到无法正常上班，加上种种另外的理由才调进了第一分队。

-据说月岛在入职时曾因没有从绑架犯手中救下一个小女生而自责无能想要辞职，那时候鼓励月岛继续坚持的人就是木兔光太郎，他本人对此很骄傲，但月岛拒绝承认此事。

*木兔很快就意识到了榊原实际上是危险人物。

□宇内天满→公安局刑事课一系执行官，36岁。

-前监视官，是队伍中最年长也是最看得开的人，在月岛二十岁入职时还是监视官，在同一件绑架案件中出现色相恶化，久久无法逃脱自责，因此降职为执行官。

-是榊原江里在警校时就十分尊敬的大前辈，各项目皆无短板，为人正直热情，当年拒绝了成为教官的工作选择了进入刑事课。

-与世无争，喜欢看着办公室里一群小辈胡乱闹腾，月岛始终会以敬语同其对话。

-个头不高，但精通各类格斗术，身负“一个打十个”的超强传说，虽然只有木兔和列夫真的相信了。

*在榊原遇到困境时说：“稍微慢点也可以想明白，不知道去哪里的时候停下来就好。”

二系

第二分队包括两名监视官和三名执行官，虽说听起来是二队，但只是因为处理案件的类型不太相同，比起需要强力武力值的一队来说，二队时常选择以潜伏的方式解决智慧型刑事犯罪（有点像搜查二课的管辖范围），人员如下：

□宫侑→公安局刑事课二系监视官，27岁。

-与其兄弟宫治同时接受培训同时通过测试以同样的总分在23岁毕业，互相约定要过宫兄弟这个名字之外的人生，因此去了不同部门。

-几乎不将手下的执行官当作是真正意义上的人类，对于他来说用得上的就是棋子，用不上的就是弃子，不存在贬低，他真心实意这么认为，因此完全没有心理指数的偏差，不过对他来说木兔是个例外，而看出了这个问题的北信介第一时间申请让木兔调队。

-外表显眼，但屡屡在监视官级别的联谊中被其他人疏远，本人大概完全没有意识到自己在进入查案状态中以后说话极为难听。很受总务处的单身女性的欢迎，但会在总务处送咖啡或者慰问品来的时候，将姑娘们呵斥出门。不希望无关人员进入二队办公室，无关人员包括一队全体。

*跟榊原江里是同期，入学时榊原在食堂见过在饭桌上互相丢胡萝卜的兄弟俩，然后在内心暗自决定到毕业都不要和这两个人有交集。

□北信介→公安局刑事课二系监视官，33岁。

-一个各项实力都不突出却不知道为什么只要出现就能稳定军心的长官类角色，几乎没有见过他大喊大叫的时候。

-其存在就是不成熟的宫侑监视官的缰绳，平时完全放手，只会在关键的时候拉紧，明明下棋的人是自己，但别人看起来下棋的人就是宫侑。

-拒绝升职为刑事课课长，并将机会推荐给当时同队的赤苇京治，理由是不舍得二队的人，而实情无人知晓，在榊原入职前暂代一队监视官一段时间。

-偶尔与黑尾一起约酒，似乎是旧相识，酒量不好，喝到第三杯时会自动停下。

*比任何人都想控制榊原。

□日向翔阳→公安局刑事课二系执行官，25岁。

-高中时期在妹妹被暴走的潜在犯抓走的时候，冲上去扑倒了对方，两只手掐住对方的脖子，听到求饶声也没有停下，对于自己潜在犯的身份很是介意所以在进行矫正过程中希望能够摆脱却反而更加严重。

-过去的经历让他选择不伤害任何人，所以一旦涉及到攻击等任务绝对不参加，就算被称作无人机翔阳也无所谓，负责探查。

-有超出常人的正义感和亲和力，在进行暗访调查时常常能以其天然的外表让调查对象放松警惕，同时动作灵活，可以进入其他人进不去的角落安装特定设备。

-智力值几乎没有，但胜在十分好操作。

-不会撒谎没问题，因为每次都是被两位监视官骗去现场的，完全没有注意到自己是在放蛇。

*榊原入职后不久便注意到他的手机背景上是三个人的合照，他和一个橙色头发的小女孩还有一个发尾染着黄毛的中分少年。

□昼神幸郎→公安局刑事课二系，29岁。

-中学时期的学校曾经发生过psycho-hazard事件，全校人的色相都被污染，不相信自己会这么容易受影响而错过了治疗的最佳时期。

-被好友星海光来大声质问你为什么不去的时候，他只是笑着说了一句我没觉得这个很严重。

-不轻易显山露水的类型，不像北信介，不是不表现只是因为自己真的懂得太多了所以说不完而已，查案时会有自主的想法，但不会和监视官作对，习惯于这个潜在犯的身份，但不甘于如此。

-北不在场的时候能够稍微控场，偶尔会故意和日向聊哲学聊宇宙，看着对方陷入混乱中以后内心很满意。

*在食堂遇上的时候因为笛卡尔的话题与榊原突然聊了起来，被路过的宫侑当成了神经病。

□国见英→公安局刑事课二系，25岁。

-成为潜在犯的理由比较特殊，父母因为躲债拖上他一家三口烧炭自杀，他没有喝下安眠药打开窗户躲在了阳台上，同时也没有求救，系统判定他心理指数异常，幼年就被送进隔离设施。

-性格适合二系长期待机的风格，会听指令同时不做出反对，搭档出事绝对会自己先跑的那种人，天生缺少同理心和同情心。

-不喜欢加班，对于被监控这件事没有任何意见，因为他本来也不喜欢去其他地方乱跑，认为一系的人都太爱出风头，同时不能理解同队的日向总是在兴奋什么。

-具有将昼神收集到的资料瞬间精简为关键点的能力，本质上只是因为本人想要偷懒觉得字太多而已。

*大家几乎就没见过这个人跑起来的样子。

综合分析室

第二分队介绍结束，接下来是与两个分队密切相关的刑事课综合分析室，将需要调查的资料提交给分析官，他们会在有限范围内进行大规模搜索，对于搜人搜物件以及调查过去发生的事情都很擅长，从来不出外勤的部门，目前一共有两个成员，如下：

□角名伦太郎→综合分析室分析官，35岁。

-自小就是潜在犯，为了赚些供以玩乐的零花钱，曾经与人搭档贩卖各种情报，后来被刑事课收归为分析官，同时勒令与合作人断了联系。

-是资历最深的分析官，在这个部门待了十五年，只有你想不到没有他找不到，但是干劲不高，如果碰上他懒得搜查的时候就要乖乖等到他乐意的时候了。

-会和宫治两个人互相推工作给对方做，最后反而很开心地看着两个分队的人干着急。

-让他查到哪里就会查到哪里，绝对不会多深究的类型，似乎也对挖掘太深的秘密而感到恐惧。

*在要求他搜查的时候不会得到任何多余的东西，榊原每次想要多问问题时都会被他的态度惹恼，因为他不喜欢回答问题。

宫治→综合分析室分析官，27岁。

-原本可以申请进入第一分队成为监视官，或者进入其他部门参与行动，最后选择了离宫侑最近的部门。

-并不认为不做外勤就是输给了宫侑，恰恰相反，他认为在所有的行动中分析官的作用是必不可少的。

-偶尔会负责把偷懒不干活的角名从休息室拖出来，但绝对不会帮他解决工作，因为角名是潜在犯的原因，他同时也承担了监视的职责。

-第二分队提送搜查要求的时候会故意强调宫侑不来求自己就绝对不提供资料，然后当着分析室其他的普通员工开始小学鸡吵架，且屡教不改。

-后来第二分队所有的申请都会由宫侑亲自送去，北表示如果不把情报带回来，那就不要回来了。

*似乎当年入学时就已经记住了榊原。

外务省行动课

长期负责海外与本国的相关的事件，原本是为了一起人口拐卖案而临时组成的队伍，现在保留下来已经是二代行动课，一代幸存下来的只有牛岛若利一人，人员如下：

□及川彻→外务省行动课课长，33岁。

-是擅长外交的类型，因此被外务省长官看中来接手行动课，有一个从小认识的朋友在十多年前被系统选中派去在东南亚当驻兵，所以名校毕业后他情愿从长官的文书做起也要留在外务省，希望能尽快把岩泉一从国外带回国。

-和同队的牛岛若利相处十分困难，甚至到了不愿意说话的地步，但没办法所有的任务指令都必须由自己来下达。

-女性缘比黑尾还要好，但相对来说没有黑尾处理得圆滑，容易惹上桃花债，且是会主导招惹桃花的人。

-负责在行动前与他国同部门接洽，一般能够通过谈判解决的事情就不动用搜查官，一旦谈判崩掉，便会看情况是让影山先上还是牛岛先上，如果需要动用到两个人的话，日常处理殿后问题的夜久就会在逃跑既定路线上等着他们。

-在跳楼事件发生后，谈判失败率莫名上升。

□牛岛若利→外务省行动课特别搜查官，35岁。

-和宇内天满是警校同期，未毕业时就被秘密招进行动课，但却在事件中失去了所有队友，只有他一个人活了下来，成为了潜在犯。

-当时过于震惊似乎失去了相关的记忆，唯一记得的只有队伍全灭，他一个人扛着两个队友的尸体回到了集合地，然后负责开车的队友也中了枪，在去医院的路上身亡，而事件如何发生的，他完全忘记了。

-留在行动课是为了找回记忆，对其他人的话都不在意，但被及川误解成了是不愿听他的话。

-和新生队员影山在格斗中很有默契，可以说是能够背靠着背战斗的关系，不过一个人的杀伤力就已经足够了，派出两个人的情况多半是及川也不能控制的局面。

□影山飞雄→外务省行动课特别搜查官，19岁，新人。

-警校未毕业被直接招揽进队，对强者不自觉会憧憬，对于能够以谈判就让对方投降的及川很是敬佩，也十分尊敬队内大前辈牛岛，认为自己有朝一日也可以独当一面。

-好胜心强，行动出现失误时会过度责怪自己，然后加强对自己的修炼，经历了海外种种事件也能保持着色相不受过污染，被长官断定将来必成大事。

-是少有对任何机密都完全不在意的人，也没有任何秘密和背负，反而不容易被威胁和洗脑。

□夜久卫辅→外务省行动课特别搜查官，31岁。

-原本是交通部的巡警，在三年前的绑架事件中失去了自己的女儿后，收到秘密情报说幕后黑手与外务省有关，于是申请加入行动课。

-虽然个头不高但是非常擅长飙车，无论是摩托车还是汽车都能玩出花儿来，在追踪敌人和甩掉敌人的两件事上都是警队独一无二的人才，有时候会客串教练，一队的列夫就是在他手下考过的驾照。

-是老实人，在牛岛和及川之间莫名出现问题的时候进行无用的调解是他的日常，操心年纪最小的影山不习惯长期离家的生活。

-意外烧得一手好菜，是个好丈夫。

鉴证科

负责公安案件的法医鉴证的部门来自大学医院，他们在使用精确仪器之外仍然保持亲自解剖的传统，这个部门成员如下：

□佐久早圣臣→法医，36岁。

-极端洁癖，不喜欢和活人呆在一起，可以在解剖室待上一辈子，医学院精英，毕业时拒绝教授邀请成为了一名法医。

-与牛岛若利是中学旧相识，多年前发生事件时曾接到牛岛来自海外的电话，当时牛岛只说了一句，他们都死了。

-不能理解隔壁实验室搞鉴证的菅原孝支的脑回路，尤其拒绝对方碰到自己，他认为实验室的病毒比他的解剖室还要多。

-在解剖查案方面颇有心得，会用手写报告留下提示，帮了一队很多忙，但如果想要进他的办公室是绝对不可能的，他会用塑料纸包着报告递出来，上一次不走心的列夫贸然闯进去，被用冲洗解剖台的水枪喷出来了。

*认为榊原江里拥有比任何人都更纯粹的心。

□菅原孝支→高级化验师，29岁。

-与佐久早完全相反，是笑容爽朗待人亲近的类型，大学也有学法医解剖学，在做化验师的同时应该也是佐久早的助手，但奈何对方多次将自己赶出来，最后还是只留在了鉴证实验室。

-和公安局总务处的泽村大地是好朋友，也是不过分依赖仪器的类型，信任自己眼睛看到的，而不是简单的数据。

-有人来实验室送或者拿东西的时候会主动问候他们，和大家的关系都不错，不怎么会生气，也有耐心，大家常常把鉴证科的实验室当成是倾诉的场所，某种意义上也是特别的心理治疗中心。

-同时，掌握了很多人的秘密。

*他似乎有一种能让初次见面的人就吐露一切的能力，很快就知道了榊原江里异常的好奇心和波动的数值问题。

补充：

□孤爪研磨→神秘线人，少年模样，真实年龄不详。

-有着比角名伦太郎还要广的情报网，对金钱没有追求，可以白给情报，也可以索要千金，完全捉摸不透的人物。

-和日向翔阳是大亲友，还会一起打游戏。

-与其说是黑尾的线人，某种程度上他也在通过黑尾接触公安的信息。

-没有任何证据证明他有违规行为，非潜在犯，只是个尼特族。

-黑尾在某一次喝多之后曾经被北套出话，他说，如果不是研磨他也不会回来东京。

-有人说在学员跳楼的当天在校门口见过他。

*离开警校时榊原与他在校门口擦肩而过。

□赤苇京治→公安局刑事课课长，30岁。

-目前确认的唯一一个免罪体质，sibyl系统判定拥有着最适合成为操控者的人格。

-话不多但温文尔雅的类型，在二系时和所有人的关系都不错，但看不出和谁最亲近，成为长官之后并没有和其他人断了联系，偶尔也会带着慰问品到二系看旧同事。

-摸得清大多数人的痛脚，但基本都是点到为止，自己从来不露出把柄，热衷于温水煮青蛙的折磨方式。在关于榊原的事情上第一次失态，被角名伦太郎意外发现，但他自己还没有意识到。

-是知晓木兔光太郎过去的人，也可以说是将木兔从欺凌地狱中解救出来的人，两个人的关系比表面上看起来要亲近。

*榊原唯一恐惧的人，也是榊原最想靠近的人。

□星海光来→警察学校教官，29岁。

-入学前默默无闻，入学后非常刻苦实力稳步上升，是榊原上一届的优秀毕业生，曾经被称作是宇内天满的接班人。

-目前在警校一边担任教官一边准备升职进修，目标是成为长官级，是始终不会停下脚步的类型。

-和二系的昼神从中学时就认识，约好一起进入公安局，然而中学时期的色相污染事件导致昼神后期成为潜在犯，他虽然很生气，但仍然没有放弃最初的目标。

-榊原还在警校的时候负责带格斗初级课程，他负责高级课程，两个人性格挺合得来，周末会一起去训练场锻炼。

-跳楼事件发生的时候他在海外短期进修，回来以后才知道榊原调职了。

*最近和榊原还是会互发消息，偶尔也会问一问刑事课发生的事情。


	2. 灰羽列夫的场合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好比在草原上的草食动物，被一只并不饥饿的狮子注视着一般。

简而言之，应当像暴风雨般地生活，不准怯懦。[1]  
  
突然有一天，榊原江里听到了声音，微弱的像是电流一样的，又像是什么都没有一样，她只是觉得她听到了声音。而声音从哪里来的，没有人知道，同时直觉也在诉说警告  
——不要去找。  
“早上好，今天是十月三十日，现在是早晨六点，您的色相呈现淡粉色，祝您有美好的一天。”  
在每日设置好的提醒下从床上坐起身，榊原不太记得自己是什么时候醒的了，仿佛总是睁着眼睛等待这么一句提醒才能承认是醒来，人的身体上似乎存在着一个开关，睡着的还是清醒的都与那个开关有关。  
况且她也知道，入睡对现在的她而言并非易事，因为无数句警告反而像是诱惑，一个秘密的潘多拉盒子好像出现了，她不能放弃做一个寻找的人。  
肉体从高空落下的时候也有声音，落在地面上也有声音，鲜红色深深浸在深绿色的跑道上，榊原听见学员的尖叫声，听见自己的指挥声。她实在听了太多的声音，而那鲜红色就这样无声地一直蔓延到自己的脚下。  
她低头看了一眼，所有的声音都越来越响，然后她又低头看了一眼，接着转过身选择逃离这蔓延的鲜红色，直到声音戛然而止，却远远不是安静。  
暗涌仍有声响，是指数波动时听不见的声音，整个世界仿佛从神创世就建立在了数字之上，伸出手触不到的，却控制着整个世界的，是数字，这暗涌突然间令人头皮发麻，逃离的人从来不承认自己讨厌数字，甚至一度相信数字是创造了她的神。  
两个月之前，榊原江里不过是一个教官，负责指导将来有机会成为监视官的学员。  
“我想知道到底是为什么？”  
可问出这一句为什么的本能几乎就在出卖她，那时她伸手抓住那个表情冷淡戴着眼镜的年轻男人的手臂这样发问。  
“你自己来找。”轻轻甩开手，风衣的下摆被风吹起，男人穿过围栏走向那片已被清理干净的红色。  
于是，一无所知的人被数字选中，不仅没有逃离鲜红色，反而被扔了进来。  
“身份验证通过，你好，榊原监视官。”  
跨了一步走进去，一大早的训练室内显然不会有人。把外套脱掉放在一边，榊原开口发出指令：“格斗模式，级别困难。”  
所站的位置被圈出一块，周围的场景也变成了擂台，响了一下提示音，由具象的全息投影组成的对手便向她直接出拳。榊原反应迅速地把头向一边偏，躲过去的同时俯身放低重心，双臂在腹部处挡住膝盖的攻击。  
这大约是榊原进入公安局后一个多月以来每日正式上班前的必备活动。  
“身份验证通过，早上好，灰羽执行官。”  
按理来说这个点不应该会有人来，榊原高抬右腿以一个旋踢迅速结束了这场还未尽兴的晨间锻炼，全智能的投影逐渐消失，她一边弯腰拿起外套，一边转过身，看到早了一年进一系的灰羽列夫正目不转睛地盯着这里。  
而他们之间的这个距离不远不近，刚好能够感受到一丝像是野兽的气息。  
“榊原前辈每天都这么早吗？”因为曾经担任过教官，加上又比他年长一些，所以列夫从一开始就这么称呼了，二十出头的他站直了身子的时候身高要将近两米，跟其他人说话的时候总会自然地弯下腰来。  
“今天稍微早了一点。”榊原把外套随意地套上，自然地看向一边没有看着他的眼睛说话，倒不是因为有什么特别的原因，只是还没有不习惯他不加掩饰的眼神而已。  
榊原江里第一次见到灰羽列夫是调职后来报道第一天，取消宵禁之后刑事课一系惯例有夜间巡逻的任务，他是执行官也是潜在犯，必须要在一个监视官的监视下才可以进行巡逻。尽管过程中一直有全息投影的掩盖，但每当她侧过身子偷偷瞥向这个人的时候，她都能在可爱的“太郎”的投影之下感受到非常直接的目光。几年的实战教官经验让榊原的感知力异常敏锐，而那本来是作为猎人的能力，如今却只沦为了猎物的本能。  
她瞬间就察觉到了危险。  
好比在草原上的草食动物，被一只并不饥饿的狮子注视着一般。  
猎物不知道野兽什么时候会饿，也不知道他什么时候会上前。  
榊原不过是察觉到了而已，就好像此刻。  
谁都知道能够成为执行官的人都有着异常高的犯罪指数，她以为区区数字不会对自己产生什么影响，但每当与他们任何一个人独处的时候，她都避免不了某种紧张情绪。榊原知道现在时间很早，甚至知道平常最早来上班的宇内天满执行官会在一个小时后才会出现在一系的办公室，也就是说刑事课所占的这一个楼层，在这一个小时内都只会有他们两个人。  
他其实是个很单纯的家伙，即便知道这一点，手心却仍然在冒汗。  
“嗯？”他又向你凑近了一点，“榊原前辈今天身上有奶香味。”  
“是身体乳。”不过是一个简单的嗅着人耳侧的动作，榊原还是不自觉后退了两步，这是下意识的戒备动作。  
“闻起来很好吃，”他很是率直地笑了笑，“而且前辈真的不愿意接受我的挑战吗，我打架一点也不弱哦。”  
“私下接受格斗挑战是不符合规定的，必须有另外的监视官在场。”找借口又果断地拒绝他，因为榊原知道列夫根本不可能劝服月岛监视官帮忙。  
“只是切磋一下，又不是真的格斗啦。”列夫伸手拍了拍她的肩膀。  
把手心的汗悄悄地抹在自己的衣服上，榊原笑着摇头说：“训练室的格斗模式会记录分数，比分数不行？“  
“不是前辈的话，”他收起笑容，“不行。”  
而榊原也在此时对上了这双眼睛，是由俄罗斯血统赋予的漂亮的绿色，是透明宝石一般的绿色，映着她身后不断闪烁着的电子设备的灯，闪着银色的光。列夫瞳仁中全部是他口中的前辈，是榊原江里破绽百出的冷静的面孔，充满了莫名的畏缩与不应该存在的恐惧。  
“好了，回办公室啦。”榊原准备向前走，列夫向左一步挡住她，她向另一边，他又向右再挡住，语气稍微急了一些，她伸出手推开他想直接通过，“喂，不要玩了。”  
然而灰羽列夫只借着这一点力气，就从后锁住了她的左手，说话的声音是从榊原的背后传过来的：“听说前辈的反擒拿是同期中最厉害的。”  
“没有这样的事情。”她尝试着用常规方式把手抽出来，自然是失败了，列夫的力气很大，比原先的猜想中还要更大。  
“我才发现其实前辈的手腕很细，”他捏了捏已经被锁住的手腕关节，“是不是这样一下就会折断？”  
过度的紧张让榊原在大脑作出理智的回应之前，身体便自然做出了行动，她想活命，只是这样在想。女性的身体带来的柔韧度让她可以将手肘转过一个角度，接着回身压着他的脖子，抬起腿整个人直接盘上去。列夫经不住手腕扭曲的疼痛便自动松开手，而榊原也用两条腿卡住了他的脖子，哐当一声两个人一起摔倒在地上的垫子上。  
剪刀腿是非常传统也是非常好用的必杀技，尤其是对于体格差很大的对手来说的话。  
“快……快死了，”他拍着地面脸色憋得通红，“前辈……”  
“对不起。”榊原立刻松开，理了理头发跪在一旁把他扶起来。  
“真的有人会用这个！”刚刚起身的他就很惊讶地向榊原扑过来，两只手撑在前面，真像是野兽靠近的姿势，“前辈快教我！”  
干笑了两声，因为她觉得对于灰羽列夫这个身形，可能并不需要这一招。可是他没有停下来逐渐向她靠近的动作，由公共距离进入到私人距离的过程里，呼吸声也在贴近，是带着温度的，带着湿度的，年轻男性的气息也在同时蔓延着，清爽的薄荷味，是他早晨刚刚刷过牙的牙膏味道。  
榊原非常缓慢地往后边挪，只是背后已经是墙了，脑内那个并不存在的嘀嘀声好像在不断提醒着数值正在上升的事实，而为了保证色相的稳定，她一直知道自己不应该过度的紧张，但是本能让人如此，她无能为力。  
“真的不教我吗！”他歪着头兴奋地说，而这个距离都快让两个人的鼻尖相碰了。  
“我考虑一下，”不知道是什么神奇的力量让榊原伸出手，摸了摸列夫头顶刚刚被自己弄乱的头发，“如果之后有机会的话。”  
列夫一点都不排斥这个抚·摸头顶的动作，一只手撑着前辈身后的墙，一只手撑在垫子上，仿佛要整个人把·她包裹住一样。  
“太好了，”他说着，又凑在她的耳后嗅了嗅，接着拉开一段距离看着她的眼睛说，“果然还是很好闻，弄得我肚子都有点饿了，早上起的太早什么都没吃。”  
实在是过于危险的台词，如果他不是在用这个这个单纯的表情说话的话。  
撑着他的肩膀站起来，榊原从边上直接跨过去，留下一个较为潇洒的背影同时说：“我柜子里有囤货，过来拿吧。”  
“好的前辈！”  
都不用回头榊原也知道他的笑容是什么样的。  
强装作淡定地回到办公桌边上，一时间脱力地坐下来，榊原稳着呼吸的同时看了一眼周围的几张桌子，这里是刑事课一系的办公室，聚集了一群随时需要面对罪恶的人，但这里却没有一个人是让她觉得安全的，没有一个人。低头拉开抽屉，抽出那张当时在顶楼发现的纸片。她没有交给警方，只是藏了起来，纸上是那个学员的字，写着  
——听说死亡不会令人恐惧，但可以制造恐惧，这是我的实验，我想知道他说的对不对。  
而榊原江里无比想知道“他”是谁，她想在所有人之前知道在这个建立在数字之上的世界里，谁在对着数字说反叛。  
注：  
1.契诃夫手记


	3. 佐久早圣臣的场合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你看到我了？

叩叩，指节敲了两下桌面。  
快到午后稍有些困倦的状态被打破，榊原江里对这只指节分明的手不陌生，对这个动作也不陌生，对站在自己桌前的人更是不陌生，她抬起头来看过去，开口问道：“月岛监视官，有什么事？”  
“去大学医院拿一下昨天案子的法医报告。”说罢月岛萤便拉过旁边的椅子在他自己的那张办公桌边坐下。  
“那公用车钥匙给我。”榊原也伸长了胳膊敲了敲他的桌子。  
“不在我这里，自己找。”月岛盯着电脑屏幕上刚打开的两份资料，完全没有看已经皱起眉头的她。  
  
刑事课一系的两位监视官虽说是平级，但一系长官实际上仍然是年纪小了榊原江里三岁的月岛萤，要知道警校招收监视官与普通大学招生并无不同，都是面向高中毕业生，学习时间是四年，四年后会被分配到各地实习一年，之后就可以按照成绩选择留校任教或是进入公安局或是其他机构。  
月岛在警校的第二年就被破格选入Nona Tower了，是到目前为止成为监视官年龄最小的人，而那个时候榊原还在长野县分局当一个实习小警员。  
“阿月对女孩子真是不够温柔啊。”前面的黑尾铁朗跷着二郎腿，从烟盒里摸了一支烟向后靠着椅背转过来。  
“有温柔的时间，报告应该已经长着腿从大学医院跑到Nona Tower了。”结果月岛说完这一句又回头看向了自己的电脑，平日里他负责监视黑尾执行官，加上两个人的作风实在又是大相径庭，看起来常常像是合不来的样子。  
榊原听月岛的话回头看了他一眼，站起身穿好外套时又看了正在微笑的黑尾铁朗一眼，黑尾笑着对她勾了勾手指，榊原弯下腰凑过去。  
“上次阿月和列夫一起去的，结果被用水枪冲出门了，教官小姐可得小心了。”他捏着手里的一根烟，说话的时候嘴·唇不经意碰到了榊原的耳朵。  
对意料之外的亲昵动作下意识产生了反感，榊原立刻歪过头躲开，她想自己可能真的不能忘记那句说“黑尾铁朗是个危险的男人”的话，很显然低沉富有磁性的嗓音与雄性荷尔蒙都只能是迷药，绝对不该一时放松警惕。抓了抓有些凌乱的短发，她摇了摇头把刚刚的一瞬间先忘记。  
这一略显局促的小动作却被黑尾收在眼底，他见过的这些道貌岸然的监视官们几乎都是心思深不见底的家伙，这次来了一个什么都写在脸上的小姑娘，难得地让他觉得刑事课变得有趣了一点。  
无论从什么角度来看，榊原江里都绝对不是适合进入公·安·局的人，月岛萤反复看过她的评估资料，即便就业后又被Sibyl系统改变了职业类型的人她不是唯一的一个，但是怎么看她都不可能做好这份工作，她的眼神和月岛入学时第一次见到还是学员的她没有任何差别，而这才是她不适合公安局的首要原因。  
想到这里，月岛不自觉看向在帮着榊原一起找钥匙的宇内天满执行官。  
——最终的下场只能是一样的。  
  
至于所谓的法医报告，即便如今的警方还保持着非全智能年代纸质存档的习惯，但真的坚持手写报告的一定都是活化石，榊原在一开始在接触到鉴证科的人之前一直是这么想的。不久前她才跟以前警校的大前辈宇内执行官去过两次鉴证科，基本都是宇内在交涉，她只是安静地站在一旁，看他隔着玻璃和里面那个戴着口罩只露出了一双眼睛的人说话。  
大学医院的消毒药水味总是让人陷入一种莫名的平静之中，仿佛所有的撕裂感都在这样的范围内被全部吞食了，坐着电梯到了鉴证科的楼层，解剖室兼办公室的门上挂着的佐久早圣臣医生的牌子，榊原深呼吸了一口气，抬手敲了敲门。  
第一下没人应门。  
“佐久早医生。”尝试着开口叫他的名字，似乎也没什么动静，榊原疑惑地皱起眉头，犹豫了两秒后只好是又敲了三下门。  
“找我有事？”说话声是从她身后传来的。  
隔着口罩，男人的声音很是模糊，他似乎也没有想着要吐词清晰，用最省力的方式压着嗓子说话，比起传统的白大褂，他身上那件似乎是就着身材定制的，袖口和肩膀处都异常的合身所以很方便活动。  
这就是那位佐久早医生了，榊原点了点头刚要说话，就发现他缓缓地从上至下打量着自己，眼里透出的疏离感像是把人又推远了两米一般。  
在过于直接的注视下，她也低头扫了一眼自己的衣服，虽说是监视官，榊原始终却没有穿正装的习惯，仍然是和当教官的时候一样总是穿着一件洗到发白的深色连帽衫配一条有许多口袋的工装裤，若不是人脸识别全覆盖，估计谁也猜不到这样打扮的人会是公·安·局的。  
“请问我有什么问题吗？”理了理衣服下摆和头发，榊原问道。  
“没有。”他顿了一下，回答完短短一句后便转头看向门边上的虹膜验证仪。  
“身份验证通过，佐久早医生，下午好。”  
门直接打开了。  
“我是来拿报告的一系监视官……”榊原跟在他身后赶忙说着，但连自己的名字都还没说完的时候门就又关上了。  
佐久早进去后拍了一下桌旁的按钮，本来是应是墙面的墙变成了透明的玻璃，就像是之前来的那时候一样，他低着头把写好的报告放进文件袋里，同时注意了一下申请文件上的签名，停下手上的动作再次看向榊原。  
“榊原江里，是你提出重查自杀案的。”他说。  
“是。”榊原回应道，随即就听到了他一声很不明显的轻笑，眼里闪过一丝像在看笑话的神情，立刻又开口反驳着他的讽刺，“那是我的学生，我不认为他会做出这样的事情。”  
“不用和我解释，”他啪的一声合上文件袋，“我向来不负责帮刑事课教人，新人。”  
两个人之间隔着玻璃对视，完全触及不到对方，可是榊原却觉得比刚刚的疏离感距离要近了太多，因为佐久早率先一步读出了她的情绪。  
从打开的窗口处接过了报告，榊原站在原地先看了两眼，对上面的内容有了疑问，她再次开口：“‘适可而止’，你到底想说什么？”  
“没什么。”佐久早面无表情地站在玻璃另一边看着她，传闻里说这位新的监视官可能要让公·安·局变天，他却只觉得她天真得有些愚蠢。  
“你的意思是让我不要查下去，”她对情绪毫不掩饰褐色的眸子里多了两分急切，用力把手掌拍在玻璃上留下深深的指纹印，“你知道什么？”  
“我说过了，我不负责教人。”佐久早也从来不是个会考虑别人神色说话的人。  
“佐久早医生你在回避我的问题，”她抬着头也不让他，“是觉得站在人群之外就有优越感吗？”  
“只是你蠢，并不是我有优越感。”有口罩遮挡，榊原完全看不清他的表情，而这一点在谈话中是非常不利的，毕竟警方问讯手段的第一关键就是读表情同时进行诱导。  
必须想办法看到他的脸，榊原心想。  
“我蠢没错，但是你也是胆小鬼。”她抬眼与他对视。  
佐久早的眼里又闪过一点讽刺，他慢慢伸出手，跟她按在玻璃上的手相合，接着俯下身平视着她的眼睛，“榊原监视官想让我摘口罩的话，不选择更高明的招数吗？”  
这个挑衅的姿势，颇有种“有本事来啊反正你也碰不到我”的幼稚感，榊原猛然觉得，在他刚刚站在身后的时候自己就应该把他摁·在地上，顺便摘掉那个碍事的口罩。  
“前提是，”她敲了两下二人之间的玻璃，“你能把这个东西弄开，胆小鬼。”  
不过是幼稚而已，自己也不是不会。  
“那很简单，死人就可以进来，可惜……”他站直身子继续说着，“还有一个办法，进来这里的，除了都是尸体以外还有一个共同点。”  
榊原窘迫地红了耳朵，紧紧捏着文件袋只想把刚刚的话收回，答案呼之欲出，热度从耳朵攀上了脸颊，她握着拳头砸了一下玻璃又痛骂了一句：“这么说话很好玩吗？”  
“是榊原监视官先挑起来的，”他轻轻耸了耸肩，又指了指被砸到的地方，“至于这个，火药都炸不开的。”  
“非常感谢您的报告，我先走了。”平稳了呼吸，榊原把拳头收回来，对着佐久早微微欠身，所以隔壁的菅原前辈为什么会说这个人不喜欢和人说话，现在榊原只觉得他噎人的水平比起月岛来说有过之而无不及，当然不排除自己也故意想要激怒他的原因。  
刚刚走远了没几步，对他人视线依旧有着无比的敏感度的榊原停下脚步转过身，还站在原地的佐久早圣臣抬起了左手，用食指勾住口罩上方，从鼻梁向下拉到下巴的位置，他把旁边的刘海拨到一边露出了整张脸。  
佐久早的嘴唇正在动，读着他的口型，他正在说  
——看到了？  
相较于高大的身材来说，这张脸确实是过于清秀了，榊原稍微有些怔住了，一直到那层玻璃逐渐变回了不透明的墙面，都没再走动一步，右手摸上自己的脸，自己怎么偏偏在这个时候又脸红了啊。

看着那位榊原监视官红着脸离开之后，对面鉴证科实验室的菅原孝支捧着一杯咖啡从茶歇室内走出来，装作不经意地靠着墙边对着里面的佐久早说：“果然是个有趣的人吧。”  
里面没有人回应，但菅原知道他肯定听见了，所以便喝了一口咖啡又补上一句，“看样子医生也很感兴趣了？”  
——也？  
佐久早听着菅原的话抬起头来，伸手按下单面镜的按钮，菅原的笑容很是爽朗，他知道对方看不到自己，但却还是像在盯着自己说话一样。  
“多话。”佐久早低头拉上口罩的同时看到了手边的照片，上面是警校毕业典礼时站在台上发言的榊原江里，她身着制服，头发比现在还要短一些，眼里满是未来有望的光。把手按在照片上，接着缓缓攥起拳头，纸质的相片被揉成了一团，然后他又松开手，一点一点压平，指尖停留在那张充满稚气的脸上，自言自语道：“还会再见的。”


	4. 北信介的场合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雀鸟，但不会飞。

在佐久早的那句“适可而止”之后，榊原发现调查的进展再一次停滞了，就算是硬是想追问还有什么疑点也已经不可能，男孩的尸体在例行的司法解剖后就迅速以自杀结案了，领走遗体前他的母亲拉着榊原的手说了些话，可女人过度悲伤的神情让她变得没有太高的可信度。  
“要是他没有认识那些人就好了。”  
这听起来像是句很关键的话，至少可以推测男生从顶楼跳下这件事可能并不是他自己的想法，或者说在他的人际交往中存在着反常的因素。榊原突然有些后悔为什么当时只是把女人说的统统都当作了哀伤的呓语，现在再回想起来，两个月之前自己能做到的一定更多。  
种种蛛丝马迹都指向了一个很模糊的身影，葬礼上除了男生的家人之外来的都是榊原见过的人，同级的学员和学校的老师们，在仪式快结束时姗姗来迟坐在最角落的那个金发少年成了唯一陌生的面孔，既不是以主人家身份出现的，也不是警校的人。  
进了一系后在一些案子的现场也常常看到他，起初榊原忍住了没有特地去问，但不管怎么说这个人每次的出现都太巧妙了，犹豫了许久，榊原还是在某天中午吃饭的空闲时候悄悄问了宇内前辈。  
“他啊，孤爪研磨，”宇内塞了一大块生姜烧肉进嘴里，“线人而已。”  
“可是……”榊原在准备说出她在葬礼也看到了孤爪研磨的时候顿住了，因为几乎所有人都会主动避开关于这个人的话题。  
宇内天满一点不吃惊榊原会好奇，她的性格一直是这样的，而她欲言又止的样子显然是也知道了什么，不管在任何时候多问都不是什么好的选择，只要在适当的时候把自己这位后辈拉回头就可以了。  
  
这天一系和二系办公室之间的闸门不知道为什么又被关上了，榊原长叹一口气背靠在走廊的栏杆上无奈地摇了摇头。  
去楼下休息室最快的路线是必然要从二系门前走的，闸门关上之后就只能从另一边绕一大圈，如此就会浪费好几分钟，她拿着空杯子走回办公桌前，想了一下便抬头问正在和列夫聊天的木兔光太郎：“光太郎君，你今天上午又去隔壁找日向了？”  
“还没走到门口，侑侑就直接把闸门锁上了。”木兔倒是很无辜的样子，“曾经的同事爱都不见了。”  
“好的，我知道了。”榊原点了点头，微笑着安慰他，“没关系不要在意，我还是很欣赏光太郎君的，一系才是你的家。”  
“真的吗！我就知道小教官是喜欢我的！你们都听到了吗！”木兔十分得瑟地对着办公室里所有的同事这样说着。  
而榊原只觉得他大概没有把自己的话听完整，之前就听黑尾开玩笑说想让木兔作为执行官听从命令，唯一的技巧只有现在刑事课长官赤苇京治知道，现在看来果然是这样，单单说好听的话好像完全没有用。  
一旁的列夫站起来也开始添乱：“前辈那我呢？”  
“我的意思是说我喜欢一系所有人。”榊原皱着眉头补充道。  
“那也就是教官小姐也喜欢我了哦，”黑尾手撑着下巴，歪过头看向盯着电脑屏幕一言不发的月岛萤，“阿月不生气吗？”  
这位仁兄请不要让局面更难以解释了好吗，榊原抬手按了按太阳穴。  
“不必，受不起。”月岛冷笑一声说道。  
一般情况下榊原都会求救似的回头找宇内天满，然而他只是放下手里的书看过来：“那我也很喜欢江里学妹。”  
完了，宇内也只想看着这里陷入混乱而已，这群人都是一个样子。  
“嘿嘿嘿，赌上小教官我们决斗吧，列夫！”  
“木兔前辈，我不会输的！”  
那头的木兔已经和列夫开始了新一轮的掰手腕比赛，这头的黑尾与月岛也同时开始了新一轮的互相冷嘲热讽。  
榊原瞬间就明白了，自己大概只是一个工具人，根本不用把他们的话当一回事。  
  
过了一会儿，宇内走过来小声问着：“今天晚上一个人值夜班需要我多留一会儿吗？”  
这个星期新的排班表下来了，他看到榊原刚好在这天需要单独值班。  
“宇内前辈，我不是刚毕业的新人了，不会害怕的。”榊原笑起来。  
“要是无聊想睡的话可以给我打电话，陪你聊天还是可以的。”宇内从她来一系的第一天起就很照顾她，有时候尽管知道这个后辈或许根本就是不需要操心的人物但仍然是放不下。  
“那就提前谢谢学长啦。”榊原歪过头，宇内轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀看了她一眼，又走回了自己的位置上。  
  
夜晚的刑事课总是很安静的，因为平时工作就已经很忙了，所以大多数人只要能收工就一定会收工，摸了摸有些饿的肚子，榊原掩上一系办公室的门，站在那扇依旧关紧的闸门前，她有些不爽地扭了扭脖子，一边做着拉伸动作一边在走廊上走着，出了楼梯口远远看着休息室的灯是亮着的。  
心里想着这个时间会是谁，便疑惑地放慢了走路的速度，半个小时前她刚看过考勤记录，除了总是喜欢留在综合分析室里的角名伦太郎，平时最喜欢在休息室通宵的几个人应该都打卡下班回去了。  
“北前辈？”坐在吧台边的人有些眼熟，榊原走近了以后试探着开口道。  
他放下手里的玻璃杯，侧过身子说：“今天值班的是榊原小姐？”  
说话的声音有一些像是浮着，眼神反倒是比往常见过的要稍微凌厉一些，脸上看不出什么其他的变化，不过榊原很快注意到了手边那瓶威士忌减少的量，此刻应该是刚好喝到第三杯的北信介。  
他的酒量非常不好，这是全刑事课都知道的事情。  
但是他很喜欢酒，这是为数不多的人才知道的事情。  
酒柜里放着几瓶平日里大家都不会碰的酒，榊原江里先前就发现其中有一瓶是即便拿出去拍卖都绝对可以收获到好价钱的威士忌，她在闲聊时听黑尾提过这是他曾经打赌输给北信介的一瓶珍藏，同时北信介是个明明三杯倒却还是喜欢喝酒的家伙这件事也是黑尾告诉榊原的。  
应了北一声之后，榊原从冰箱里拿出早上就放在里面的三明治，稍微犹豫了一下，又回头问：“北前辈你饿吗？”  
他微微笑起来，摇了摇头。  
是不是该说点什么，这么干坐着也挺尴尬，不过她和他实在没有过什么太多的接触，榊原江里又不是什么擅长言辞的类型。  
一个比赤苇京治更有可能成为长官的人，在这个年纪还甘愿留在二系当头，榊原进入一系的交接工作就是那时还在暂代一系监视官的北信介进行的，所有的资料整理都十分详实，说话做事都给人一种很舒适的感觉。而且上年两起轰动全东京逾十亿的网络诈欺案是他带着二系全队人解决的，非常干脆利落的直接一锅端了整个组织，不留给他们任何苟延残喘的机会，一切都过于完美，导致他很像是个本来就不存在的人一样。  
榊原只知道他有手段，但却看不出他如何使用的手段。  
打开保鲜盒的盖子，榊原便低头开始吃三明治，同时偷偷地从面前黑色的玻璃柜的反光中观察他，其貌不扬，好像也不对，对于三十三岁的年纪来说，他那张脸让他看起来不过刚过二十代，究竟怎么形容他才合适，榊原确信自己察觉到了一点违和感。  
从反光中看到北信介歪过头朝向了自己，对上其眼神的同时，她瞬间明白了缺少的是什么。  
——侵略性。  
无论是居高临下的，还是如同野兽般的，或是充满了心机的，不管是哪一种类型的侵略性，她都没有在他身上看到过。  
  
孤爪研磨把一个危险的角色拉入了局里，这是北信介最开始唯一知道的关于榊原江里的事情，而他最让他迷恋的通常是不可控的东西，如果能支配不可控，才是真实意义所在。  
“明天我会让侑把门打开的。”北冷不丁跟她提到了闸门的事情。  
“啊这个……倒也不用特地去说。”榊原眨了眨眼睛，咽下最后一口三明治。  
“不是在门前转了好几次了吗，”北晃了晃只剩下冰块的杯子，“不是什么大事，不必挂心。”  
“前辈真是什么都会注意到呢。”榊原的笑原来是这么没有防备的。  
“我注意的是需要注意的，”大约是处于微醺的状态，北信介说话时总是稍稍拖长音，语速也会慢一些，“我只是个努力的普通人。”  
“不不不，前辈可一点都不普通，”她笑着摆摆手，又用低头用只能让自己听到的声音自言自语道，“你普通的话其他人也不用活了。”  
“你真的这么想吗？”北盯着她嘴角边的沙拉酱，伸出手用大拇指擦掉。  
在指尖触碰到嘴唇的时候，榊原感觉就像是触了电一样，她甚至忘记了躲开，只是睁圆了眼睛看着他。  
北将指腹按在她的唇珠上，接着亲吻了一下他自己的手指，同时鼻尖擦过了她的逐渐发烫的脸颊，他缓缓直起身说：“如果不是因为我普通，你怎么会像这样放松了戒备呢。”  
榊原闻到了一些一点似有若无的酒味，但还被他用拇指按着嘴唇，一时间没能开口说话。  
“还是说，你相信了黑尾说的话，”他的脸上浮现了一点笑意，“认为我是一个绅士。”  
意识到了意料之外的危险，榊原皱起眉。  
“看来不是，你现在的色相应该到临界点了吧，”他继续说着，“游戏还没开始呢，榊原小姐。”  
猛地甩头让开，榊原站起来把手按在胸口一边让自己淡定，一边看着他，却又不知道应该说些什么。  
“不过也是你自己跳进来的，记住游戏规则，随时保持警惕。”北轻轻点了一下她的额头而后转身。  
在原地想了几秒他说的话，榊原立刻迈开步子追了上去，伸手拉住他又开口问道：“你是什么意思？”  
果然不出所料地追了上来，北反手抓过她的手臂，又用另一只手扣住她的手腕高举过头顶，将榊原整个人一下子按在墙上动弹不得，这是一个完全不给人任何遮挡的机会的姿势，他此刻收起了本来还算温和的眼神说：“方才说过的话怎么不过几秒钟就忘了。”  
——随时保持警惕。  
榊原不明白这句话的意思。  
“可是现在游戏开始了，我给过第一次机会，就不会再给第二次了，是你自己送上门来的。”实际上北说的所有的字她都知道是什么意思，但合起来是什么意思，她真的猜不到。  
她只知道那阵浓烈的威士忌的气息在自己的口腔内蔓延开，双手被锁住，所以便是第一反应用上了腿来反抗，但北信介已经预料到了动作，他好像知道她所有的格斗技能，不对，榊原意识到他甚至知道自己会在什么时候用上哪一招。  
“惊讶吗，”他看到了无措的她的表情，便贴着她的耳朵这样说，“你会出现在哪里我都知道，还有这里，”他的手指沿着她的脖子隔着衣领抚过锁骨然后慢慢向下，“以及这里，”再经过腰侧按在腰窝上，“包括这里，会有什么反应，我全部都知道。”  
“我会遵守游戏规则，”榊原逐渐放松不再挣扎，“所以请前辈再给我一次机会。”  
衣领已被扯开一半，北埋下头啃咬着她的肩膀，短发扫过脖子有些扎人，直到有了疼痛的感觉她轻轻叫出声来，北才停下。  
“败者的惩罚，我等你从我这里讨回来，”他替她理着被弄乱的衣服和头发并用非常平静的语气说着，“不过最好不要输给除我以外的人，不要让我失望了。”  
  
这一瞬间，榊原觉得自己就像是被扔进了一个斗兽场，她不知道哪一扇门会被打开，也不知道从门内会跑出来什么，她只能站在所有人的注视之中，等待，耐心地等，无止尽地等。  
本以为自己总是被排除在这群人的世界之外，后来发现，只是因为自己在他们拥有的牢笼里。  
榊原江里终于明白对于北信介而言，侵略性，不是缺少，也不是没有，而是他拥有全部，自己一直关注着那些把笼子关上的人，而他才是那个提着笼子的人。  
金丝制作的，看起来脆弱不堪，却如何都闯不出去的牢笼。  
她或许是雀鸟，但却不会飞。  
  
走廊另一侧，有一阵突兀的手指指节用力会发出的响声，如果此时对着那个人举起Dominator的话，应当可以看到超过300的犯罪指数，意思也就是随时都可以扣下扳机以第二执行模式将他处决。  
暗处的黑尾铁朗昂起头来，露出了与平时无差别的微笑，淡淡说了一句：“北，你果然还是抢跑了啊。”


	5. 月岛萤的场合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不要走到那边去。

是从什么时候开始自己试图给每一件事，无论是合理或不合理，都去寻找一个可以逻辑自洽的理由的，月岛萤完全想不起这样做的起始，好像他从出生起就只认定了所有事情都必须在轨道上。个人的喜恶似乎并不需要被考虑，是系统不认可的，也无法量化的，如果说所有的选择都可以在计算中得出，那么多余的情绪都是无法被证实的东西。  
他是这样想的，所以这二十几年来也都是这样做的，至于他到底喜不喜欢这样的世界，喜不喜欢这样的工作，他无法判断，他只是认为这不重要。  
月岛很清楚榊原江里是和他完全相反的那种人，甚至可以很轻易地就察觉到她正因为眼前的什么事情或欣喜或兴奋或愤怒或悲伤，“我不同意”和“为什么”大约是她最喜欢说的话，就算真的直白地去说她现在正在自掘坟墓，榊原估计也会说要死得明明白白才行。  
当年入学后关于榊原的故事听了不少，她确实是一个拥有热忱而且做什么事情都会努力的学姐，然而越听越让月岛意识到应该离这样的人远一些，一个把自己放在所有其他的一切之后的人，她所谓的正义可以比什么都可怕。当她以为自己是在为她的学生寻找真相的时候，她只是在冒险满足她微不足道的好奇心而已。  
  
抬头透过训练场大门的玻璃窗看向里面，他微微皱起眉头，然后推开了门。今天是周末的休息时间，除非是每年刑事课例行的集训，月岛萤是绝对不会主动来这里的。  
榊原转过身跟他打招呼：“刚刚好三点，月岛监视官真准时。”  
“谢谢。”月岛很显然是心不甘情不愿地接受了这次加练。  
“放松点，”榊原拍拍他的肩膀，“真这么不乐意的话，下次我也可以不救你啊。”  
他又皱了眉头，这次什么话都没再回。  
把两只手在背后交叉，榊原转过身说：“你先擒住我。”  
月岛有些懒散微微弯下腰，照着她说的将她两手锁住。  
“月岛监视官，”感受到了这个人手上软绵绵的力气，榊原很自然地抛给他一个嫌弃的眼神，“你不会认为自己能够伤到我吧。”  
“哈？”月岛很不留情地反驳道，“你不如说是因为你个子太矮了。”  
“用你自己的高度去评判一位女性是不是太不讲道理了。”话音刚落，榊原瞬间就挣脱开接着抬脚在他膝盖一侧留下精准地一击，突然的失重感让月岛萤这样一个身高逾一米九零的成年男人直接跪下，她用手肘压住他的肩膀，是非常标准的擒拿，“看明白了吗，我需要你必须做到这样。”  
他实际上有着超强的自尊心，这一点榊原在和他接触不久以后就已经意识到了，虽然第一次见面的时候他那个穿着风衣的背影还看起来还有些生人勿近的压迫感，不过应该也只是个害怕露出破绽的年轻人而已。  
但能够看到月岛少见的无措，榊原其实还是很意外的，尤其他的安排通常都不会出现问题，却还是在不久前的任务中出了岔子。  
  
那天不仅两位监视官与其他四个执行官全部走散，他自己也被凶徒挟持住，Dominator掉在了脚边，所处的位置是一条死路，对方或许只是想着鱼死网破，而榊原本来可以扣下扳机直接击毙，最后她被那危险的好奇心驱使，弯腰放下了手里的Dominator。  
“你是疯了吗？”月岛挣扎着对榊原说，几乎是硬咬牙才说出了这句话。  
他脖子上的匕首距离大动脉不过几毫米，榊原很是冷静地将自己的手掌翻过来手心向上：“月岛，跟我学。”趁着这样一个简单的动作的干扰所争取到的两秒钟，她上前一步抬起肘部利落地痛击对方要害，在其松手的时候拉过月岛的手臂立刻将他护在身后，说话的同时用右手臂挡了一刀，“去找他们，然后去治疗。”  
月岛皱着眉，脖颈上留下了割伤的血痕。  
“快去。”榊原再重复了一遍，又伸手推了他一下，接着撕开袖子捆在手臂上流血不止的地方。  
“别死啊。”月岛看向她。  
“不会的，”她笑起来，“因为我知道你会回来找我的。”  
这可能就是完全没有来由的信任，但榊原当时真的觉得如果需要一个人去拯救全局，那个人一定是月岛，而不是她。  
  
练了几轮看到月岛有些累得开始喘气，榊原拿下脖子上的毛巾随口问了一句：“你不是学不会，只是不想学吧。”  
月岛戴上眼镜，淡淡扫了她一眼。  
“三年前的案子你没放下吗？”她开始继续追问，“还是，你还藏着什么？”  
“最没有放下的人应该是你的宇内前辈，”他说话的气息还有些不稳，“或者说，在想要问别人的事情之前，你是不是应该把自己交代清楚。”  
总是说让人不愿听的话而且也不会这么轻易就被人抓住把柄的人，不愧是月岛萤。  
“我不认为月岛你会查不到我身上所有的事情。”榊原一步一步向他走近。  
“我比较喜欢让别人亲口说出来，”他的表情恢复到平时的样子，“心甘情愿地告诉我一切。”  
将毛巾在手里甩了一下，榊原用拇指按住他手腕关节，拿过毛巾捆住他的两只手，向前将月岛扑倒跨坐在他身上，一时失了神后脑勺砸在垫子上，他的表情立刻扭曲起来。  
一只手死死扭紧了毛巾，另一只手捏住他的脖子，指尖一点点地加大力气，榊原知道这时候不需要让他窒息，只需要让他受到威胁就可以。  
“告诉我，”她低着头，头发垂下来，“你究竟知道什么，外务省的事情，还有孤爪研磨的事情，全部告诉我。”呼吸声，越来越近，逐渐地耳边只有月岛的喘气声，和自己跳得越来越快的心跳声。  
月岛猜想她或许根本就不期待真相，她可能恐惧到甚至希望自己一无所知，却任由好奇心去发酵，她还是想问，看着她脸上的表情，艰难地开口：“你在笑。”  
是吗，自己笑了吗，榊原愣住了，自己在威胁同僚的情况下笑出来了吗？  
“那天，”他顿了一下，“你也在笑。”  
“哪一天？”榊原终于放松了手上的力气。  
“那个男孩出事的那一天。”月岛说。  
急切地拉住了他的胳膊慌忙问出为什么的榊原江里，其实一直在笑。  
“不可能。”榊原摇头，将手撑在月岛头两侧。  
“孤爪的事情不是你应该去碰的，”他扯开手腕上的毛巾，就这样看着她，“正义是很脆弱的，从0到124再到300是一件再容易不过的事情。”  
他们对视了很长的时间，直到他伸手抚上她的脸颊，轻触她的嘴角。  
  
此刻榊原终于冷静下来开始思考，或许这个人是可以信任的吗，或许自己是不是太过依赖自己的直觉了，先前过了线的北信介已经揭开了一场游戏的序幕，她知道自己需要同伴，非常需要。  
看着这双藏在镜片之后的眼睛，感受着他轻抚过自己面颊与发丝的手指，榊原在放松警惕的一瞬间又一次开始紧张，向她靠近的人这不是第一个人了，自己凭什么认为他和其他人有所不同，又凭什么认为他不是因为想要得到什么才这样说。  
“月岛萤，”榊原将手指从他的胸口慢慢向下滑然后叫他的名字，“如果我成了潜在犯，你会抓我吗？”  
“你是在做无用的假设，蠢货，”月岛的耳尖泛红，“还是认为打个巴掌再给甜枣就是正确的问话方式。”  
“是你说的，正义很脆弱，那就是我和你坚持的，只是脆弱地被数字控制着的正义，”她的手停在自己跨坐着的位置的中间，抵在拉链上，用似有若无的力气向下压，同时还用手肘压着他再次不给他活动的机会，“说吧，你会不会抓我？”  
压在喉咙处的声音被他忍住，他只是咳了一下，什么话都说不出来。  
“我不知道自己会走到哪一步，我不知道自己是在为了什么走着，”是拉链解开的声音，她如此轻而易举就握住了他，只要再过分一点，自己也就过了线，“你能不能告诉我？”  
向上再向下，重复着同一个动作。  
“你告诉我吧。”她口中也重复着同样的话。  
而月岛没有回答她任何事，他只是用手托住她的头，闭上眼凑近她，覆上了她的唇，轻柔地触碰着，一点点地触碰着。他在用这样的方式让她冷静下来，他在拉她回来，也在拉自己回来。  
他没有告诉任何人，榊原将他推开的那一天，他其实在背后用Dominator对准了她，眼前的指数在上升，颜色在变化，来自Dominator的意向性声音告诉他，眼前的人是可执行对象，扳机已经解锁了随时都可以按下。  
可是他只是放下了武器，回头去找在任务中失散的执行官。他无法为自己的这个举动寻找到任何合理的理据，因为唯一合理的是他本来应该杀了她，这是避免混乱的唯一解决方法。  
结果，月岛把一次处决变成了一个宛如镇静剂的吻。  
  
“不要走到那边去，”是月岛亲吻的间隙说的话，“千万不要。”  
他或许可以不是同伴，但他不会推自己下地狱，榊原于是决定回应他。

日子依旧过得很平静，榊原按部就班依照上面的指令出任务，肩负着一课的使命，是光荣的代表着正义的公安局刑事课监视官。  
如今的季节，早晨的风刮在身上已经有了刺痛感，跑进Nona tower越过自动门，一感受到暖气便将外套脱下，对着刚好也要上电梯的赤苇京治很是礼貌地鞠了一躬，榊原开口道：“早上好，赤苇课长。”  
“早上好，”穿着黑色正装的赤苇京治和榊原这一身打扮形成了鲜明的对比，“你看起来很适应这份工作。”  
“感谢课长平时的帮助，”她客套地回应着，“一切都很顺利。”  
“那就好。”赤苇看了一眼榊原身上这件修身的线衫，眼神停留在那个已经快要消失的红色牙齿印上，发出了一声似有若无的轻笑。  
长官的楼层在刑事课上面，榊原先走出电梯的时候，赤苇提醒了她一句：“小心一点。”  
回过头电梯门缓缓合上，从这个缝隙间她看到了对着自己轻轻点头的赤苇，便弯下腰做出感谢状，然后又像是缓解紧张一般地握紧了拳头。  
比料想之中的发展更有意思了，赤苇京治坐在办公桌前，垂下眼睛思考了半秒钟，然后点了内部通信的按钮，人形的全息投影作为助理出现在房间里。  
“赤苇先生，早上好，请问有什么可以为您服务的？”  
“请问北监视官到了吗？”  
“北信介监视官十分钟前进入二系办公室。”  
“让他上来一下，非常感谢。”  
“好的，赤苇先生。”  
投影消失的同时，他抬起头来，手里拿着的是榊原江里藏在抽屉里的那张纸片。


	6. 赤苇京治的场合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一条狗的主人

“和外务省的联合行动，及川前辈队里的影山飞雄会暂时派到你的小组，收到的情报是除了移民港口，他们的目标还是歌舞伎町，一般民众不可能清场，你们也一样混到人群里。”  
赤苇一边说着一边转手里的笔，眼睛盯着电脑屏幕右下方的窗口，新换了上衣的榊原从更衣室走出来往一系办公室去。  
“收到，赤苇长官。”北信介回复道，抬头看到赤苇手边的纸片，补充了一句，“线人三天前失联了。”  
“我知道了，之后的下午会上再说吧，”赤苇对这个消息似乎不吃惊，放下手里的笔又说，“那个新人，怎么样？”  
将手从门把手上收回，北回过头，眼底浮现出一点点几乎察觉不到的笑意：“很好，刚来一系已经和月岛监视官一起解决了两起案件了，刑事课这两年缺人手，榊原小姐是很不错的帮手。”  
“是吗，”赤苇也微笑起来，“那就好。”  
北走出办公室，赤苇隔着玻璃看他的背影慢慢消失在走廊拐角，其实也不是非要叫他上来就安排这么一件微不足道的小事，只是又无法不去留意榊原脖子上的红印，他很清楚北能够将所有的不可控都变成手中的可控因素，这点他丝毫不怀疑，却还是免不了对这个最不可控的对象很是关心。自己训出一条狗固然容易，抢走别人的狗显然更有意思。

关了灯的会议室内，投影的光线将最前方身着定制深色西装的男人照亮，赤苇京治说话的语速不紧不慢，声音不大不小，他正在下达这个星期起刑事课全体部门与外务省行动课的联合部署任务。  
手托着下巴，榊原江里目不转睛地盯着他。三十出头就坐上刑事课课长的位置，对公安局的公职人员的晋升法则并非完全不了解，但是每次看到这个人的时候榊原总要感叹一句，有可能这就是被sibyl系统宠爱着的样子吧。  
眼前的状况是，海外似乎有逃犯进入本国境内，外务省行动课提出要刑事课配合，因为这些逃犯是从系统触及不到的地带逃过来的，没有任何记录，也不能知晓姓名，更棘手的是完全看不到他们的犯罪指数，分辨不出是危险还是不危险，完全由系统操控的Dominator可能会失效。  
也就是说挑战数字的人，他会出现吗？  
她一时间有了兴趣。  
“看来又要加班了。”身后有小声的碎碎念的声音，榊原偏头看过去，是二系的国见英，看起来像一直没睡醒一样，双眼无神地看着前方，他很快注意到了她的眼神，回看了一眼便又将头转向一边。  
在讲明行动部署与目前所掌握的情报之后，赤苇坐回椅子上，补充了最后一句：“因此以防万一，行动课建议所有出外勤的监视官都配备真枪，器械库的同事会帮助大家登记。”  
本来还算安静的会议室，逐渐开始有了议论声。  
“只允许监视官持有配枪的意思是，执行官遇到危险的时候就可以直接送死吗？”  
在混乱中有谁这样说着，内容如此语气却很是不在乎，坐在榊原身旁的黑尾铁朗，他一边笑着一边挑衅着长官，  
什么状况下当面与上级起冲突都不是明智的做法，榊原立刻拉住他的袖子对他说：“闭嘴。”  
“算了，”黑尾伸手揽过她的肩膀低下头将脸凑到她脸前，“反正教官小姐也只会想不过是一群罪犯，死在任务里还算是件很光荣的事情吧。”  
“我没有这么想，”榊原转过头直视黑尾，“我也不可能这么想。”  
黑尾听到，榊原江里故意重读了不可能这个词。  
站在最前的赤苇打断了黑尾：“请问黑尾执行官是有什么想要说的吗？”  
“他没有，”榊原抬起头先替他回答了，“请您不要在意。”  
搜查会议又回到了刚刚的议题上，外务省行动课的队伍此时还在海外回国的路上，负责人及川彻通过远程通信和刑事课所有人问好，和赤苇京治看起来很是踏实的风格大相径庭，这位及川长官浑身上下都充斥着一种“全世界我最有魅力”的感觉。  
听说擅长外交谈判的人都是这样，想到之后的行动自己被单独派过去跟及川，榊原觉得至少不会比现在的上级难接触的。  
  
会议结束之后，榊原刚在器械库登记完姓名取完配枪，身后便有人叫住她。  
“先等一等，有空聊两句吗？”  
是赤苇京治。  
虽然刑事课大部分人看起来要么奇奇怪怪，要么就神神叨叨，但赤苇依旧是榊原在公安局见过的最温和的长官级别了。  
因为是午间，刑事课的休息室里都是在午休的人，有些吵闹，赤苇对着她招了招手，打开了旁边那扇只有长官才能进的单独休息室的门。  
似乎直接把北信介上次越界说的话都忘得一干二净了，或者说只是完全不记得吃一堑长一智这个道理，榊原此刻根本就没有多想，面前是高了她至少三级的上司，“服从命令”对她而言实际上不过是本能而已。  
“课长，是有什么事情要找我吗？”跟在赤苇的身后走进休息室，她有些紧张地站在沙发边上，不知道是该坐下还是站着。  
下意识迅速打量了一下整个房间，这是一间配备齐全的套房，会客区的沙发和卧室间只隔着一个矮屏风，装饰简约和赤苇京治在楼上的那间办公室是一个风格，虽说如此警惕有些多余，但榊原还是先粗略估计了从沙发到门口的距离。  
“不用太紧张，只是想起来你来公安局这么久都没有跟你好好聊过，”赤苇从服务型机器人的那里接过了两杯热红茶，“我记得你喜欢甜的，对吧？”  
就任时第一次去办公室报道他问她喝点什么的时候，榊原就随口说了咖啡要双糖双奶，竟然连这样的细节都记得一清二楚。  
“谢谢。”在他边上的单人沙发椅上坐下，榊原伸手接过了红茶。  
“听说你在之前的任务里受了伤，身体怎么样了？”果然只是长官式问候，听到问句后榊原稍微松了一口气。  
“完全没事，皮外伤而已，您看，伤疤愈合得差不多了。”她卷起袖子，手臂上的纱布刚拆几天，是一道约十厘米的伤口，现在仍然有些红肿的。  
“小心一点。”赤苇和之前在电梯里一样说了提醒的话语，他以前家里也养过几条狗，有的狗总是精神头很足，以为自己在玩自己的游戏，只要藏得好主人就看不到沙发靠垫上的口水印，但最终还是会像这样留下无数的把柄和破绽。  
榊原江里聪明，不过不够聪明，知道单枪匹马不行而拉拢的人却不对，又早早被人当成了猎物欺骗似的喂养，估计到了她能搅浑水潭的时候，她自己也已经输了这个游戏了。  
被赤苇的眼神盯得发毛，榊原慌忙地把袖子拉下来，坐正了身子毕恭毕敬地说：“多谢长官关心。”  
“很在意我是上司的身份吗，”赤苇站起来两手按在椅背上低头在榊原耳边说，“优等生小姐。”  
他很喜欢看到自己这样叫她的时候，她微微蹙眉的反感表情。  
“再怎么说也是长官……”在这个状况下的榊原江里才回想起了自己的戒备心，却还是不敢回头去看正站在身后的人的脸。  
而同时她还察觉到了一阵莫名奇妙的眩晕感，就像是被人灌醉了一样的，眼前的一切都在漂浮着，自己整个人也在漂浮着，晃了晃脑袋，她努力让自己保持清醒，目光最终停留在面前刚刚只喝过一口的红茶。  
“这样的剂量就连木兔前辈都撑不过三分钟，”赤苇将手轻轻按在她的肩上，贴着耳朵着悄悄话，“五分钟对你来说应该也是极限了。”  
立刻将指甲狠狠嵌进手臂的伤口里，试图用疼痛让自己醒过来，舌头是麻痹了的，其他的神经好像也不管用，其实连痛觉都已经不太明显了，榊原知道自己就要闭上眼睛了，就差一点了。  
而后眼前一片黑暗，连着灵魂肉体都坠落了。  
  
手？  
动了动手腕，听到了手铐的金属撞击声。  
眼睛被用布蒙上了，眨了眨眼，一点光都透不进来。  
这一秒能了解到的就是，自己正背靠在墙上，坐在地上，手被一左一右地铐住，双腿被捆绑住。榊原试图用力地向下拉拽手铐连着的铁链，根本就不可能挣脱断。耳朵没有被堵住，但四周一片寂静，她无法判断身边有没有人，也无法判断自己所处地点，更无法判断从刚刚到现在已经过去了多长时间。  
处于被动情况的榊原十分谨慎，因此没有即可开口说话。  
“我只是想问你几个问题而已。”男人的声音响起来，榊原判断出方位，是在自己的正面前，接着是皮鞋走在地板上的声音，这个人在慢慢向自己靠近。  
“你加入一系的目的是为了查孤爪研磨吗？”他又开口。  
榊原沉默着。  
“北信介告诉了你什么？”  
她依旧沉默。  
“为什么改掉自己的指数波动记录？”  
她愣住了，她并没有做这件事，她知道自己不可能是潜在犯。  
  
不说话是明智的做法，赤苇慢慢蹲下来，将遮住她双眼的布解开。她不太适应只好又闭上了眼睛，连续眨了几下，才又慢慢睁开，赤苇看到她眼里无时无刻似乎永远不会消失的一种天真，突然间只想笑。  
模糊中榊原看到了这里是审讯室，是平时用来审核最棘手的犯人的审讯室，她正被困在角落里，赤苇居高临下看着自己，问完最后一句话以后便一言不发。  
沉默，她真的非常讨厌沉默。  
“好孩子应该在被问问题的时候好好回答。”他冷不丁伸出手捏住她的脸颊两侧，“还是说，你已经不是了？”  
“松……松手。”榊原费了好大力才挤出两个字。  
“让月岛监视官替你瞒下指数报告，这一招很不错，毕竟他很谨慎也很聪明，”而赤苇不仅没有松手，而且还用另一只手紧紧按住她试图反抗的腿，“但是，优等生去找优等生帮忙，不像是个笑话吗？”  
扭头甩掉他的手榊原就要对着他喊出一句“我没有”了，但刚准备要说出口的一瞬间她意识到了一个严重的问题，如果赤苇京治只是在通过自己解决月岛的话，或者说他干脆就是在诈自己，那这样一说就是在把月岛推向火坑，于是立刻改口说：“您可以现在替我检测犯罪指数，我没有问题。”  
“啊，那是我冤枉你了？”他的语气上扬了一些，同时按着小腿的手慢慢地向大腿内侧摸去。  
“我不敢这么说。”榊原回道。  
“我不喜欢不诚实的下属，我友情建议是你还是对我说实话。”他伸腿跨过来慢慢抬起她的下巴。  
惯常穿着的工装裤布料很硬，异样的摩擦感让榊原绷紧的大腿肌肉开始有一丝的松懈，她抿着嘴努力用鼻子呼吸着，不要发出太明显的喘气声。  
“话虽如此，该诚实的地方还是很诚实。”手指愈发放肆，从拉链口划进去后又拨开了那层薄纱的时候，身下的人还处在反抗之中，将腰扭向一侧榊原夹紧了两条腿，赤苇连手都来不及先抽出来。  
——也就是北说的游戏里也有长官在，很好，秘密越来越多了。  
双眼紧闭咬着牙，榊原在心里这样想着。  
“唔！”憋着的声音还是喊了出来，榊原努力让自己冷静，但这样节奏合适的一进一出的动作根本就只是想看自己有那种不可抵抗的反应而已，他在用尽一切方式羞辱自己，她已经很清楚了。  
“还是什么都不说？”中指牵连着银丝，粘稠的透明液体缓缓地流下来，赤苇继续说，“明明就是很难伪装的性格吧。”  
“是，我是要查孤爪研磨。”在他要多加入一根手指时，榊原把最能够说的事情直接承认了。  
赤苇抬起头看着双眼湿润的榊原的脸，最终狗还是狗而已，他笑了笑说：“早一点说的话，多好。”  
然后在她以为一切终于应该结束了有一丝松懈时，赤苇将她的上衣下摆向上卷起，埋下头来贴着胸前的软肉又补充道：“但是，现在迟了。”  
  
午休时间快过了，准备把带来的蒙布朗分给学妹吃的宇内天满在休息室转了一圈，还去了一趟楼顶天台，都没找到榊原在哪里，而一系其他人正在分析室里等着角名伦太郎把任务地点的详细情况查清楚，方便之后行动。  
“小教官上午之后就没见人了，是到哪里补觉去了吧。”木兔把本来应该是她的那份蒙布朗非常干脆地解决了以后说道。  
“我在器械库看见她签名了。”拿着一杯咖啡坐在自己的电脑前的宫治淡定地回了一句。  
“前辈从来不会偷懒的哦，现在已经是迟到了欸。”列夫也说。  
月岛默默看了一眼意外少话的黑尾一眼，就听到了角名彷佛解开众人谜题一样地开口：“她和你们的赤苇长官在一起。”  
说完这一句的角名点了保存录像后，便将桌上离他最近的一个显示器关上。  
  
如果要用一个最简单的词描述自己现在所处的境况，榊原江里能想到的就只有“无所遁形”，没有任何地方可供躲藏，即便闭上眼睛也无法消解这种从身体的每一个毛孔上爬过去的悚然，明明是密闭的空间，明明自己只是被一个人注视着，现在却只有彻底被打开后供人观赏的羞耻感。  
她止不住在颤抖，但不是因为恐惧。  
双手依旧被一左一右拷住，因为先前过度挣扎而留下的红印现在已经有了酸痛感，手臂有些麻。原本在脚腕处绑着的塑料封条早就被扯断，她知道自己完全可以站起来，可是此刻根本没有更多的力气再去反抗，双腿被硬生生掰开成M型，地上深色的地毯上是一片很是明显的水渍，她完全不敢低头看，用尽全部的力气呼吸着，但越是努力就越是像窒息了。  
燥热感堵在咽喉处，而空虚感则是在另一处。  
无比的，难以忍受的空虚感。  
一开一合的，不断地在诉说着渴求。  
起伏着的裸露着的胸前是被触碰后愈发敏感的弱点，酥麻的带着一点潮湿的，心跳声与绷紧的脚背都在歌颂欢愉，她真真切切为自己的所有反应感到绝望与耻辱。  
紧咬着下嘴唇，榊原抬头看向这个面色依旧平静的赤苇京治，比起她的狼狈，他身上的西装竟连一点褶皱都看不到。  
双手相握随意地摆在身前，男人坐在椅子上微微弯腰，面无表情又安静地看着这个不服输的人，敏感的身体被第一次开发，他只想亲眼看着像榊原这样的人什么时候会彻底投降。  
而榊原清楚地记得，如此指节分明的手刚刚是怎样卷起自己的上衣，是怎样解开胸前的扣子，是怎样捏住两边的弱点，是怎样搓揉着它们，是怎样熟练地拨开两片软肉寻找到那个只要轻轻一点就能让人颤抖的小核，她再也不会忘记，这双手又是怎样在自己的体内带着节奏地进出，直到她呻吟着弄湿了自己。  
同时她还会永远记得他是如何以调侃意味地提及自己肩膀上已经褪去的牙齿印，然后在同样的位置又留下新的吻痕的。  
但是只是看着这双眼睛，她发觉自己无法以完全地抗拒与仇恨的情绪去回忆刚刚的场景，她不敢去想自己在他将第二根手指抽离的时候准备说什么，更不敢想自己在他灵巧的舌尖停下舔舐的瞬间又准备说什么。  
他两只手刚好挡住的位置，她有一秒钟竟然在期待他是不是也该有了反应，如果不是的话，她只能够再一次，为自己感到羞耻。  
“优等生也会有这样的表情吗，”他勾起嘴角，露出似有若无的微笑，“这样一副请给我更多的表情。”又慢慢俯身向她一点一点地靠近，伸出手指，轻轻用指腹在穴口处摩挲。  
早就不再受控制的声音从口中发出来，榊原想也许还有个清醒的自己在看着自己，她不断否认，可那就是她而已，额头满是汗珠，脸颊攀上了红色，嘴唇也被咬出血，只想他再深入一点，这不是别人，这就是榊原江里自己。  
“还是不知道应该说什么吗？”他的语气彷佛在做正经的报告，驯化的步骤差不多应该完成了。  
下一秒黏腻的指尖压着下嘴唇又进入口中，榊原拼命抗拒着他这个搅动着的动作，但舌尖还是舔到了属于她自己的让她此刻快要羞耻至死的气息，她随即瞪大了眼睛，狠狠咬住他的手指。  
大约是太用力了，眼前一直保持着长官的完美姿态的赤苇终于是皱了一下眉头，不过也只是一下，之后他便笑了，说：“饿了的话，是还想要吃其他的东西吗，优等生小姐真是不容易满足啊。”  
霎时间猜到了最糟糕的下场，榊原却还保留着一点他会停下的奢望，即便她真的在想象那条笔挺的西装裤下是什么样的，但自己也不会去想象下一秒会发绳的事情，她觉得只要自己不去想，就可以阻止自己倾泻而出的欲望和期待，然而一切都空了，一切都是虚妄。  
她颤抖，她拼命地渴求。  
他站起身，两腿间是拱起的，扯松了脖子里的领带，接着是皮带扣被解开的声音，再接着是拉链拉下的声音。  
“请一定要好好吃下。”甚至这个时候的赤苇都还会说敬语。  
明明做了这样不入流的事情。  
他两腿跨开站在她的面前，为了配合她的身高还微微屈膝，现在贴着她脸侧的便是那层西装布料之下藏着的，他一手扶住自己，另一只手先是抚上了她的后脑勺，慢慢找准了方向之后便是毫不停留地直接挺入，巨大的直接就顶到了喉咙最深处，窒息感和呕吐感同时涌上来。  
“可惜，优等生小姐原来吃不下全部啊。”这个人淡定到让人越发绝望。  
即便被异物顶到如此之深却也还没有全部吞进去，按着后脑的手掌让她重复着吞吐，眼角不自觉地有了泪水，但榊原也只能顺着他的节奏，一直到舌头顶着的巨大慢慢地变得更滚烫，一阵腥味填满了整个口腔，她根本来不及吐出来，而他也无意拔出来，脸颊上和胸前都被沾到。  
“现在知道说什么了吗？”他弯下腰来看着她的眼睛，他喜欢这双天真的眼睛。  
准备要开口却将嘴里的全部都咽了进去，榊原拼命咳嗽了两声，面前的人只是想要折磨自己，只是想看自己求饶，这一切都不存在一丝一毫的关乎好感的情绪，她不过就是被这个男人玩弄着的器具，她想明白以后也无法抵抗自己被勾起的强烈空虚感，只想要他在这一刻填满自己，自己的期待和他的冷漠对抗，演变成了一种表现为恨意的失落感。  
“说吧，我不会让你失望的。”他用拇指擦去她脸上黏着的白浊，“不说吗？”  
在他眼里看到的那个自己太可怕了，榊原摇着头。  
“请……请给我更多。”明明能够听到自己在说话，但这不是自己。  
“说得清楚一些。”他抚摸着她的脸颊。  
“赤苇长官，请你给我更多。”这也不是自己。  
多乖巧的狗呢，赤苇托着她的大腿将她整个人抱起来，举过头顶的两只手被链子扯着只能垂在两边，因为害怕自己掉下去所以两条腿盘在他的腰间，自己完全未能平静下来的分身蹭着她的两腿间，低头在她耳边说着：“真乖。”  
“啊……”她叫了半声又立刻憋住。  
肉体之间碰撞的声音在封闭的审讯室里像是被放大了一百倍，身体因为猛烈的抽插而颤抖地更厉害。  
“我想听，听你的声音。”赤苇还在她的耳边说着。  
榊原的眼泪涌出眼眶，她哭着摇头，她不想知道自己的眼泪究竟是因为什么，也不想知道发出这种声音的人是谁。  
急促的敲门声，还有宇内天满关切的声音：“学妹你在里面吗？”  
熟悉的声音让她瞬间整个人就变得僵硬，被夹紧了的赤苇捏着她的大腿让她放松，然后又非常淡定地回应说：“宇内执行官，我有些任务要单独交待给榊原，一会儿就会让她过去。”  
“明白了，赤苇长官，”宇内又说，“我们之后就要开始行动了，我会在这里等监视官的。”  
“害怕被听到吗？”赤苇根本就没有停下来，反而动作更激烈了一些。  
她拼死把声音忍住，刚刚差一点就要完全被赤苇粉碎的理智终于在宇内天满的突然出现后回来了一半，自己不是这样的人，永远都不会被任何人改变。  
然而却在每一次被撞击到敏感点的时候，又松懈了。  
“嗯…唔！”  
不，真的不行了，身子瘫软下来，将头埋在赤苇的肩头，她的两腿也没了盘住他的力气，只能依赖他托住自己的姿势勉强维持着。  
倚着墙面一点一点滑下来，剩下无法合拢的腿，两腿间不断流出着刚刚留在体内的液体。  
赤苇看着半成品，有一丝恼怒却又没有表现出来，确实，宇内来的不是时候。  
  
“不要。”看到赤苇已经整理好衣服像是要打开门锁，她立刻阻止道。  
“不用担心，我没有蠢到拿自己的前途冒险。”他只是拿过了门边架子上的纸巾，然后走回来替她仔细地擦拭干净。  
“所以折磨我的意义是什么？”榊原终于开口问了。  
“折磨你？”他抬起头又多抽了两张纸，沿着小腹一点一点擦着，“你是我的优等生小姐，只要听话的话，我不会折磨你的，”顿了一下他又继续说，“还是说，你想知道的是外面的其他人是不是想要折磨你，那我可以告诉你，一切才刚刚开始。”  
听着赤苇再次用陈述事实的平静语调说着这样的话，她的背脊上攀过一丝凉意。  
从口袋里拿出钥匙，他打开手铐，在榊原低着头穿衣服的时候，又捏着她的下巴说：“一无所知最安全，而你跳进来了。”  
话音刚落，赤苇吻上她干燥的唇，从初见面到这一刻，榊原第一次感受到了他身上的真诚。  
门打开时榊原从宇内那张神色有异的脸上读出来怀疑，看不到听不到也不会闻不到这个审讯室中弥漫着的情欲气息，他不会看不到自己微红的脸颊、咬破的下嘴唇和额头未干的汗珠，更不会看不到自己手腕上的红印。  
但他什么话都没有说。  
“告诉你个坏消息，木兔吃光了你那份蒙布朗。”他笑起来的样子真阳光。  
“啊，我要让他赔给我。”她突然想给自己的演技鼓个掌。  
不经意回头看了一眼向另一边走去的赤苇的背影，榊原发觉现在自己不能忘记的只有最后那一个吻。  
  
回到办公室关上门，手指轻轻抵上嘴唇，赤苇京治有些讶异刚刚最后自己做出的举动，看来自己是真的非常想要在所有人之前成为一条狗的主人。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “那么，我就和你一起下地狱。”

五分钟之前在审讯室内，榊原听到了外面宇内天满的声音，但她没有选择求救，只是对着依然没有停下动作的赤苇京治恳求，希望他什么都不要说。而这个人，在几乎从精神层面搞垮了另一个人之后，只像是没有发生任何事一样地打开手铐的锁，他甚至淡然地指了指在她肩膀上留下的印记，用好像是关心的口吻轻声地再一次提醒道：“小心一点。”  
榊原江里大概从未体会过这种糅合了一切极尽复杂情感的恐惧。  
这一刻，她沉默着走在宇内的身旁，不断回忆着最后的吻和那句“一无所知”，羞耻心终于姗姗来迟地发挥着最无效的作用，榊原来是胆怯，她小心翼翼地将外套的拉链拉到最顶端，手缩进袖子里，脖子上有破绽吗，手腕上的手铐印太明显了，握拳太紧手指甲嵌进手心，疼痛的反应来得也缓慢，然而这样还是无法避免她处在毫无遮蔽的不安感之中，好像身边所有人都在看着自己，她根本没有逃脱，依旧困在这个斗兽场里，而他们所有人都是观众。  
——不要再看了，真的不要再看了。  
突然地，宇内抬手轻轻拍了拍一下身边人的头，平日里无论多么战战兢兢，在自己面前也算是放松的后辈现在就像个猛兽捕食范围内的草食动物，其实他应该有很多疑问可以问她，但宇内不会问，如果是三年前的他，可能不仅会问出口，甚至不会成为一个旁观者。  
榊原江里最后会走到什么终点，他根本就不在乎，他若是在乎，在她入职刑事课的时候就应该阻止，他知道后辈的个性，本质上她与为了得到一个答案而打开盒子的潘多拉并无差别，好在她仅仅拥有了赫拉赐予的好奇心并没有得到雅典娜赠予的无知，但她的坦诚证明了还没有出现一个与赫尔墨斯相同的人教会她什么是谎言的力量，她总有一天会无法保护自己。  
宇内想那个想尽办法把这个潘多拉送来这里的世界的人，盼望见到的只是天下大乱吧。  
想到这里，他替她理了理前额发，又微笑起来，已经破碎的人也会想要看另一个人被撕碎。这不过是种本能。  
榊原微微愣住然后紧张地后退了一步，像是下意识的动作，又意识到自己反应过激很失礼，勉强地挤出一点笑容，随便找了个话题开口说：“天气冷了人真容易困啊。”  
“江里，”他覆上她紧握着的手，轻声唤她的名字，“没关系的，看着我，真的没关系。”  
她的笑容一时间僵住，这句没关系比起实在抚慰她此刻的崩溃，在她听起来更像是在补上三年前他没有来得及开口说的而自己也没有选择去听的话。  
从分析室跑出来的列夫打破了刚刚保持了不过几秒的沉默，他直接像头小狮子一样扑到了她身边，弯下腰伏在肩头嗅了嗅，榊原警觉地立马躲开，抬头便看到了他皱起眉头的表情，他疑惑地问道：“前辈换了身体乳吗，明明牛奶味很好闻。”  
“迟到的人就不要继续浪费大家的时间了。”拿着资料走在后面的月岛冷淡地说了一句，“任务有关的情报一会儿会放在你桌上。”  
应了一声，榊原跟着一系大部队从分析室回了办公室，经过门前时感觉敏锐地回头看了一眼，对上正用手指抵着下唇面无表情注视着自己的角名伦太郎的眼神，对方礼貌地点头示意，她也躬身回礼。继续望着她的背影像是出了神，但角名还是在吃着布丁从身后走过的宫治看到他的电脑屏幕的前一秒，反应迅速地关闭了所有的窗口，尽管如此仍然不够快，宫治已经看到了那段录像里赤苇京治伸手抓着榊原头发的动作。  
而同时，宫治有注意到了与榊原擦肩而过的宫侑，他正拿着才从器械库领到的一把勃朗宁M1922走进分析室，或者说是闯进，估计已经是听说宫治提议让昼神也一起参与今晚北和黑尾在六本木的情报搜集行动了。  
“是治提议要一系跟二系借人的？本来可是我们把黑尾借过来的啊，怎么又搭上一个我们的人，”他径直走向角名，见坐着的人指了指半掩的休息室的门，就又放开了嗓门喊，“喂，你这家伙给我从里面出来。”  
“就是我说的，你能那我怎么办？”提早将布丁收起来的宫治半个身子从后面的休息室里冒出来，说完又缩了回去。  
“你管我能拿你怎么办？”然后就是枪上膛的声音。  
看来今天的宫兄弟也是一样关系和睦。  
办公桌上摆着本来说是没有自己的份的咖啡蒙布朗，旁边是月岛说的资料，榊原转头去看旁边的人，戴着眼镜一脸“与我无关”的表情，而翻开文件夹，上面就贴着很明显是他写的便条  
——我不爱吃咖啡味的东西，不要浪费。  
果然是个性格别扭的人，榊原笑着摇了摇头，坐下前先确认了一遍锁在抽屉里的那把配枪，然后便一边吃着蒙布朗一边看情报。他们行动课交出的逃犯名单大多只有模糊的照片或者一些简单的描述，非常难以确定巡逻范围，即便是角名也只能大致圈定几个地点。  
“今晚不能和教官小姐搭档了，真是可惜，”黑尾换了身花哨的丝绒西装，倚着榊原的椅背，盯着她手腕上的痕迹，弯下腰悄悄地说，“下次想玩这样的记得要找我啊。”  
拉了拉袖子慌忙把手藏起来，榊原嫌弃似的让开。  
同样换上了风格浮夸的一身打扮的北信介跟昼神幸郎到了一系办公室门口，北敲了敲门提醒该出发了，黑尾便不再调侃榊原说了声明天见以后，两手插兜有些吊儿郎当地向外走。  
今天的预定计划是，为了方便从夜总会这样鱼龙混杂的地方捞到更多的消息，二系长官的北信介监视官会同黑尾还有昼神一起去六本木，而宫侑监视官则是带日向和国见先秘密踩点港口附近的无登记地区。一系长官月岛萤监视官与列夫还有木兔三个人去情报指向最有可能先发生暴动的地区提前指挥工作，以预防大规模色相污染。  
至于榊原江里，职位比她高了半级的月岛的命令是，与留守的宇内完成常规巡逻，必要时做好支援任何一队的准备。  
东京池袋西口，公历xx年十二月二十五日，凌晨三时。  
一般巡逻到后半夜就完全是靠意志力支撑的时刻了，把周身罩着的全息投影关掉在二十四小时便利店里坐下，里头的暖气让人好不容易觉得是活过来了，榊原长舒一口气趴下来看着外面，即便是圣诞节日，因为长期的宵禁使得闹市街区也很安静，尤其是到了这个点根本就不见什么人了，就连店员们也都一副昏昏欲睡的样子。说实在的，在巡逻工作时偷懒向来不是她的风格，只是今晚确实是扛不住了，总觉得那杯红茶喝下去之后整个人全部的精力都被消耗了一大半。  
发着呆的时候温热的易拉罐贴上了脸颊。  
“晚上还是挺冷的。”宇内拿了两罐热咖啡走过来。  
“谢谢前辈。”榊原揉了揉眼睛，连打了两个呵欠。  
“睡一会儿？”宇内拍了拍自己的肩膀，“免费借你。”  
“喝点咖啡就好了，”榊原看到他的手势笑了一声，“别把我当个小孩子了，前辈。”  
从进入公·安·局起，对于榊原江里来说，宇内天满就和别的人完全不一样，年长了九岁的他在她刚进警校时曾经作为教官代理带过她这届的格斗课，她的表现一直不错也常常被点出来同他合作演示给其他学员看。在榊原的印象里，那个时候的前辈是锋芒毕露又意气风发的，举手投足间始终带着那种壮志踌躇将来必定要做出一番大事的风范。  
实际上，榊原一直悄悄地仰望着并崇拜着这个人，在这点上她觉得自己和别的后辈没有差别。  
她常常在想，为什么一个人真的能做到向上看呢？  
于是后来每次在格斗中落败，只要想象着前辈站立的背影，她就能够再次爬起来，因为她无比希望自己可以成为他这样的人。  
不，应该是曾经希望。  
那是三年前的冬天，在警察学校最后一年完成了在长野县分局的实习，榊原终于成为了警校的正式教官，正当她欣喜地想要将这个好消息告诉那个时常在电话里鼓励自己前辈的时候，却在涩谷街头的大屏幕上看到了那起绑架案的报道，接受了降职调令并且要进入隔离设施治疗六个月的宇内天满站在镜头前深深地鞠躬。  
——对不起。  
那是一个超过了九十度的鞠躬，榊原只看到他的头顶，那是一句近乎于是绝望的道歉，她也只听到他的悲痛。  
握紧了停留在合格通知页面的手机，她在那一刻没能把这个好消息发出去。榊原真的不知道自己怎么就犹豫了，或者说她其实是不知道怎么去面对一个突然“落下神坛”的学长，十八岁开始她能走到这里都是看着他的背影，而那一刻，自己能够看着的是什么呢？  
圣诞夜的雪花开始一点一点飘落下来，宛如那日榊原江里站在涩谷街头的人群里见到的那场大雪。  
“总觉得这个场景很熟悉，我好像做梦梦见过。”两只手捂着这罐热咖啡榊原说，“虽然那时我没选择成为监视官，但我以前有想过和前辈一起巡逻时两个人在便利店偷懒的场景，说起来现在确实是幻想成真了呢。”  
对于宇内天满来说的榊原江里，起初与潘多拉完全无关，她反而像是掉进兔子洞的爱丽丝，天真却对世界充满热忱，他喜欢看她笑着的样子，也喜欢她在格斗场上不服输的样子。而当榊原追着他奔跑的同时，他也会督促自己不该停下，有一瞬间宇内甚至希望自己能永远是她的光，直到那一天来的时候——  
凶徒松开手将孩子直接抛下了楼，他扑过去只扯住了女孩衣服上的飘带，脆弱的布料撕裂的声音就和梦魇一般，眼睁睁地看着完整的人如何变成破碎，失控了的监视官又是如何抢过对方手里的那把短刀，对着那人的胸口一刀又一刀，接着还是一刀又一刀，血染红了地面、天空和他的双眼。  
“宇内前辈……”后来赶到的月岛将浑身染了鲜血的他从那个人身上拉开。  
上衣口袋里的手机掉出来，屏幕亮起来，锁屏上是一张模拟演练后与她的合照，榊原举着标示小队胜利的旗帜站在自己的身旁，笑得令人心动，低头看着她的脸，宇内感受到了前所未有的无措，于是他皱起眉头狠狠地用拳头砸了下去。  
——不要看着我，不要看着这样的我。  
在进隔离设施之前宇内违规与小女孩的父母见过一面，受害者的父亲也是同僚，是交通课的巡警夜久卫辅，那天接到了指挥台的请求支援的消息就尽快赶来了，没想到面对的竟然是女儿的死亡。宇内完全无法面对冷静地握着自己的手说出“辛苦你了”的夜久，若是像夫人一样痛哭失声或许还能让他心里面好受一些。而开始治疗后，宇内也与榊原便断了联系，他知道自己不可能再是她的光，他知道榊原一定已经成为一名很不错的教官了，而榊原却不知道她喜欢的那个前辈在道歉以后过上了怎么样的生活。再后来便是时隔三年在刑事课的重逢，而今天也是两个人第一次一起过平安夜。  
听到她说“以前”，宇内的眼睛里突然闪过了一点别的情绪，因为这一向是他们两个人默契地不去提及的事情，再次抬手轻轻揉了揉她的头。  
“你来晚了呢，”宇内慢慢地向她靠近，低下头用自己的额头抵着她的闭上眼睛说，“是我让你失望了。”  
“没有，我从来没有这样想过，那时候没有支持前辈是我……”榊原急忙说着。  
捏了捏她的手心，宇内让榊原不用这样着急地去解释，睁开眼与她对视，那双眼睛仍然和从前一样，但面前的她其实正在慢慢地将灵魂与她自己撕裂开，这最终会成就一个虽然被撕碎却仍然完整的人，宇内希望拥抱这样的她：“没关系，没关系的。”  
“前辈，你不应该安慰我，这种情况，这样的我，你真的不应该安慰我。”又是一句没关系，榊原感觉今天白日里被折磨的崩溃感直接化成了此刻的脆弱不堪，不应该在这个时候显露出来的所有的情绪彷佛被大雪全部勾引出来了一样，她始终不相信自己是脆弱的，也不相信自己是失败的，赤苇京治几乎让她明白了什么是“弱者”。  
便利店内还在循环播放着听到耳朵起茧的圣诞颂歌，她很想对着前辈说一切如旧，但过去短短几个月她所经历的一切都让她无法再看清这个词。  
什么一切如旧，都是骗人的话。  
“你看着我。”宇内握紧了她的手，“你不应该折磨你自己，如果说所有的指数都无法定义你，你就更不应该折磨你自己，你是善良的是罪恶的，是任何人都无所谓，重要的是，你是你自己。”  
榊原吃惊地听着这个本以为是彻底的正统思想拥护者的前辈说出了这样“大逆不道”的话。  
字条里说的挑战数字的人，她感觉那个人又出现了。  
或者说，本来就不是一个人。  
“如果我真的是潜在犯的话……”她在宇内的眼睛里看到了流泪的自己。  
宇内天满在她的额头落下一个吻，又一次打断她说的话。  
“那么，我就和你一起下地狱。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 突然有一天，角名伦太郎说，他一直都听得到那个声音。

这个世纪的人难道还能找到一个绝对安静的场所吗，如果说除了迎接一场终结之外的话。  
听，仔细地听，听得到电流声吗，听得到像是磁场一样的声音吗？  
听不见啊，过来一点，再靠近一点，把耳朵贴在这里，就像是隐隐的风声，一会儿存在一会儿消失，这就是声音。但凡有一丝的不留心，这个声音就再也听不见了，那只是因为习惯而已，长期暴露在永不停歇的声音之中，谁的耳朵都会自动过滤掉这个频率，就好像从来就没有过一样。  
突然有一天，角名伦太郎说，他一直都听得到那个声音。  
与榊原江里听到的那个声音，是同一种声音。  
声音总是让人不安。  
说到底只要是人都会沉浸在属于自身的某种特定的安全感中，这样的感觉通常是私人的且他人不可体会的，也就是完全无法分享的，甚至不必去了解安全感的来源，人自己就会自然而然地靠过去，停留在那里然后永远不出来，这个世界再不会有比人类更脆弱的生物了。  
角名的安全感来自于建立在信息不对等的前提下的观察，别名偷窥，他的日常是在Nona Tower合法的监视镜头下观察他感兴趣的一切，或者说唯一的人。  
公安局的通勤是一周六日，周日有可能值班，有特殊行动时便直接抹去休息日。  
一系监视官榊原江里会在每个工作日的早上七点半准时打卡，她将自制的便当放进休息室冰箱里后紧接着就进入训练室的单人房中，分别采用困难模式和模拟真人模式进行四十分钟格斗训练，八点二十时进入更衣室，洗澡时间是五分钟。她的着装总是不太正式，常会穿着各种同款不同色的连帽衫，里面也是同款不同色的贴身打底，紧身到能够轻易显露出她的身材，甚至比不穿的时候看起来更有线条。  
不出意外，八点二十六分的时候榊原就会坐到自己的办公桌前，循例打开之前的案件报告复习一遍以后再打开一份加过密的文档，开始记录平时新搜集的关于身边人所有人的讯息。  
八点三十分，宇内天满通常会准时到达，三十五分的时候就是月岛萤，过十分钟黑尾铁朗和木兔光太郎也会在差不多时间到，而在九点快要迟到的时候，列夫会咬着吐司狂奔着冲进办公室。  
在和宇内打招呼时，榊原会在抬头之前就笑出来，和月岛一般只是点个头，同黑尾说话时眼角没有笑意，对于木兔却会不自觉地露出无奈的表情，而看到列夫的时候则更像是草食动物见了狮子，榊原会先是整个人一惊让开去然后再故作开朗地拍一拍他的胳膊。  
到了午餐时间，榊原就会带着便当坐在食堂角落靠窗的位置，一直如此。  
不过坐在她身边的人常常会变动，有时候是列夫和日向，她会把便当里的菜分给两个活泼的新人，聊起天来也轻松，有时候是北信介，他只需要沉默着坐下就能让她立刻紧张地挺直腰背，有时候是宇内天满，他会特地拿着两罐饮料然后分给她一个，有时候是黑尾和月岛，榊原会被迫参与到他们的互相嘲讽之中最后变成了唯一被针对的对象。  
说实话，在榊原江里周围的人实在太多，让不得不好奇她身上的事情。  
眼前一系的人七嘴八舌讨论著案情，角名屏幕瞥到了右下方走廊的监视器的窗口，那位传说中最年轻优秀堪称系统宠儿的赤苇京治长官正弯腰将沙发上的人抱起来，这个角度之下很容易就可以看到榊原是失去意识的状态，他勾了勾嘴角以掩饰笑意，同时按了两下键盘切换了一下视角接着放大了耳机里的声音。  
审讯室的门被打开，接着是手铐扣上的声音，饶有兴致地将双手背在头后，角名在观察着这场戏。  
在看这位自律的监视官的脸色是怎么从苍白到绯红，她的嘴巴又是如何做出吞入的动作，她的身体又是如何被贯穿，同时还在听着发出的喘息声是怎么从平稳到急促，而她又是怎么用求饶的语气恳求长官。  
真是精彩，尤其是赤苇京治的表现，尤其精彩，角名悄悄在桌下鼓起了掌，他轻而易举就让北信介先前对榊原的那段开战宣言成了一番空话，这难道不精彩吗，看到了不会露出破绽的北貌似惨败结局的同时又获得了赤苇的把柄，他甚至就要笑出声来。  
可惜，这群人似乎都对自己说的那句“和你们的赤苇长官在一起”的话没有什么特别的反应，看来所有的谜团还是在这个女主角身上，角名立刻调出了所有她出现过的监控视频，加速地回放，无论是差一点被列夫捕食的她，还是被北威胁着的她，又或者是被赤苇弄到乱七八糟的她，都明明带着一无所知的表情，但结果却还要表现出一副有所背负的样子这难道不是天真吗？  
慢慢翻查，他再一次看到了有趣的事情，出了名守规矩的月岛萤在非工作日进入了刑事课的系统内，动用了长官特权将前一日行动中榊原江里的指数波动信息点击了删除，这条线路确实不应该被人监控，角名也只是无聊时多添了进去而已。  
原来这位正义的人早该过来这个世界了，角名按着快进的按钮，此刻再看着她的每一个表情，他终于知晓了一切的来由。是吗，原来是这样啊，榊原身上的数据已经失控了，如今统计到的范围都是系统以外的，这才是她始终保持着不变动的理由啊。  
究竟是她在追着孤爪研磨跑，还是说她本来就是所有人的狩猎对象。  
过去流亡的日子翻回到眼前来，角名伦太郎也有想要忘记的事情。  
不过这头夜巡完毕才回了刑事课，榊原就拿着日向手机里那张合照去分析室找角名伦太郎。她知道自己黑眼圈很重，头也很痛，整个人处于极度的困倦中，但不知道为什么却觉得这个时候如果睡过去的话，就再也来不及跟上所有的情报了，她甚至不顾宇内的劝说没有回家休息，直接又开始上班。  
“角名分析官，请给我看这个人的资料。”  
“啊——”他转过身来，“这和逃犯案有关？”  
“没有，但是……”她当即一阵眩晕，伸手扶住了他的椅背才站稳。  
“你就是有这种多余的好奇心才会变成玩具的，问题小姐。”角名轻描淡写地说着什么，同时手又飞快地敲着键盘。  
榊原很快因为分析室内长久都有的那种恼人的声音而皱着眉头，她感觉自己从出生就逃脱不了这个声音，就像逃脱不了这个世界一样，低声地自言自语了一句：“好吵。”  
“听得到的人也不止你一个，”角名从一旁抽出一个记忆棒，“拿走，我负责找但不负责找全。”  
“非常感谢。”榊原向他点头说道。  
但是刚要从他手里接过来，他却故意逗着她一样地把手伸向脑后，踮起脚榊原想着去够却借着惯性被椅子一挡，就这么坐到了他的腿上，腿还架在了扶手上，而似乎也没有预料到她会不小心倒下的角名下意识就用手托住了她的背，记忆棒掉在了地上。  
“难怪会是玩具。”角名凑近榊原的脸盯着那双眼睛，像是要把人的心神吸进去了一般，接着他没头没尾地说了一句。  
“所以，放开我。”困意驱使之下使得愤怒之情也变得异常容易爆发，榊原不假思索地回道。  
“奇怪，这是我第一次看到你生气，”角名眼神落在她还留着伤口的下唇上，“生气的时候原来是这个表情。”  
兴许完全只是错觉而已，这个人注视着自己的目光，让榊原感受到了异常的熟悉感，就好像自己一直处在这种注视中一般。而此刻她这样陷进去的状态也没有那么容易爬起来，何况角名还用宛如抱着孩子一样的姿势把她牢牢圈在椅子上，动也动不了。  
“既然如此就先松手。”她紧紧捏住的他的手腕关节，最会让人有痛觉的地方。  
“力气真大，”角名皱了皱眉头，另一只随意放在你腰上的手轻轻捏了捏，“真是自律的警校优秀学员。”  
稍微躲了一下所以手上力气松下来，榊原深呼吸了一下，直接伸手用两只手指按住他后颈椎的某一关节：“放手。”  
“哦，要杀了我吗，真可怕。”角名这副表情可看不出一点害怕的样子，“但是如果你真杀了我的话，你觉得自己还能在这里留多久呢，”他翘起的发尾从榊原的脸侧扫过，“是吧，无辜的潜在犯小姐。”  
这一瞬间榊原江里丝毫不怀疑这个人到底知道多少事情，就好像她已经不会再担心自己被更多人抓住更多弱点了，逐渐接受了自己就是暴露在这个毫无人性的世界里的事实以后反而有了一些亡命之徒一般的潇洒感，反正什么都不知道，就算知道的也可能只是假的，一切都无所谓了。  
是谁踩上了记忆棒，塑料外壳的碎裂声打断了他们。  
“抱歉，你们继续。”手里拿着吃了一半的梅子饭团，宫治弯腰捡起记忆棒放在一旁，带着一脸见过世面的表情点了点头同时非常贴心地放下了综合分析室大门的门锁，慢悠悠从这两个人身边经过，走进了一侧自己的办公室里。  
良知被找回来三分，趁着角名失了神，榊原手撑着桌子总算是从椅子上翻了下来，理了理衣服拿过桌上的东西便走了出去。  
“倒是被治救了一命，”角名松了一口气，伸手就摸到了自己脊背上的一层冷汗，“那群人把这玩具小姐看得太简单了。”  
那之后的故事会不会更有趣，角名伦太郎翘首期待着。  
宫治把门打开一条缝，吃着饭团又看了一眼门外的人，角名像是立刻察觉到了视线转过身来，笑了笑：“那个人就是她，是吧？”


End file.
